Saranghae, Oppa! (I Love You, Big Brother!)
by Go Aeyeon
Summary: [GoM KagamiHimuro X READER] Para anggota Generation of Miracle dan KagaHimu adalah kakak kembarmu! Bagaimana keseharianmu dengan mereka?/"Hei, lihat.. anggota Kiseki no Sedai itu kakaknya [Name], ya?"/Pantas saja [Name] hebat bermain basket."/ [CHAPTER 6 UPDATED! : Murasakibara Atsushi]
1. Chapter 1

Title : "Saranghae, Oppa~!"

Disclaimer : KuroBas characters belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

Genre : family, humor garing krenyes krispi goyang goyang pipi (?), (maybe) romance

WARNING! OOC, (maybe) typo, Siscon, Twincest, Bad summary, Good story!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Enjoy~! w

Chapter 1 : Kuroko Tetsuya

Suatu pagi, kamu sedang sarapan bersama kakak kembarmu, Kuroko Tetsuya. Si setan tukang ngilang, maaf maksudnya misdirection dari SMA Seirin. Sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin, Winter Cup akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Back to story. Kamu merasa kesepian di rumah. Kenapa? Karena ayah & ibumu sedang bekerja di luar negri. "Onii-chan." Panggilmu.

"Hmm?"

"Aku ikut onii-chan latihan basket. Boleh nggak?" Tanyamu dengan wajah memelas. Jujur, kau mirip sekali dengan Kuroko jika memasang tampang itu.

"Boleh, tapi kenapa?" Tanya Kuroko heran. Karena tak biasanya kamu mengikuti Kuroko. Kamu lebih memilih pulang untuk tidur & istirahat.

"Aku kesepian di rumah." Jawabmu pelan. Dan akhirnya Kuroko mengijinkanmu ikut.

-Gymnasium-

"Oi! BaKagami! Mana Kuroko! Lama sekali dia!" Hyuuga yang tengah naik darah turun t*i /authordigampar/ berteriak ke arah kagami yang sedang mendribble bola.

"Mana kutahu, Kapten!" "Mungkin dia sedang merenung di bilik (jamban) belakang sekolah~" Jawab Kiyoshi sambil tersenyum bodoh.

"Jangan samakan Kuroko denganmu!" Kompak Hyuuga & Izuki. Kiyoshi pundung seketika.

"Aku tidak pernah ngejamban disana... Aku nggak pernah buang air disana..." Gumamnya dengan aura-aura tidak jelas (?).

"Sumimasen, aku terlambat." Tiba-tiba Kuroko muncul sambil mengganti sepatunya.

"Kora! Kuroko-kun! Tumben sekali kau telat! Ara? Siapa gadis itu?" Riko yang tadinya ingin marah-marah agak terkejut melihat keberadaanmu di samping Kuroko.

"Aku adik Tetsu onii-chan, yoroshiku." Ucapmu sambil tersenyum. Yah, kamu memang lebih ceria dibanding Kuroko yang wajahnya datar bak triplek dinding jamban (?).

"Kamu adiknya Kuroko-kun? Kamu manis sekali! Sini masuk!" Riko yang gemas melihatmu langsung mengajakmu masuk ke Gym.

"Etto- kantoku, jangan abaikan aku..." Gumam Kuroko. Maklumlah, dia kan inpisibel (?). Dan Kuroko pun bergabung bersama teman-teman se-tim nya.

"Oi, Kuroko! Kenapa telat?" Tanya Kagami sambil menepuk bahu Kuroko pelan.

"Tadi aku menjemput ke kelas adikku dulu." Jawab Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya.

"Adik?" Izuki & Koganei yang tidak sengaja mendengarnya pun ikut-ikutan.

"Iya, tepatnya adik kembarku. Tuh dia sedang bersama kantoku." Ucap Kuroko sambil menunjuk ke arahmu. Izuki, Koga, dan Kagami mengangguk mengerti.

-20 menit kemudian-

PRIIT!

Bunyi peluit tanda istirahat selesai sudah berbunyi. Para anggota tim basket Seirin itu berhamburan menghampiri Riko dan mengambil botol minumnya.

"Ha'I." Kamu menyerahkan sebotol air mineral kepada Kuroko.

"Doumo." Kuroko pun meneguknya hingga habis.

"Mou, onii-chan. Keringatmu banyak sekali.." Kamu pun mengambil sehelai handuk dan mengeringkan rambut baby blue onii-chan mu.

Dari rambut, pindah ke wajah manis Kuroko, lalu ke lehernya.

"Hmm.." Kuroko hanya diam saat kamu mengeringkan rambutnya.

'Mati kau, Kuroko. Mati mati saja." Kawahara, Furihata, dan Fukuda yang sirik, mengutuk-ngutuk Kuroko dalam hati mereka. Mereka tidak dengar panggilan 'onii-chan' apa? Dasar kambing bolot (?).

"Tunggu, onii-chan!?" Kiyoshi yang biasanya otaknya mampet gara-gara jarang disedot (?) pun konek seketika saat mendengar kata 'onii-chan'.

"Ah, kenalkan ini adiknya Kuroko-kun, namanya Kuroko [Name]." Ucap Riko sambil menepuk nepuk punggungmu.

"Aku Kuroko [Name], yoroshiku!" Ucapmu penuh dengan senyuman.

Beberapa di antara mereka ada yang sedang doki doki melihat senyuman mautmu /?

'Astaga manis sekali...' Pikir Furihata. 'Beda abis sama kakaknya yang mukanya kayak papan penggilesan...' Gumam Hyuga & Izuki kompak.

"Hei, Kuroko! Benar dia adikmu?" Bisik Kagami pada Kuroko. Kau yang mendengarnya langsung melirik Kagami dan memiringkan kepala.

"Aku beneran adiknya Tetsu onii-chan kok." Ucapmu sambil memiringkan kepala.

Kagami pun luluh (?).

"I-iya, aku Kagami, yoroshiku." Ucap Kagami malu-malu.

"Aku Furihata Kouki! Salam kenal!" Furihata yang merasa kalau kamu akan direbut Kagami (padahal itu nggak mungkin) langsung menyambar tanganmu dan menjabatnya.

"Ara.. Yoroshiku." Jawabmu pelan.

"Hyuga Junpei desu."

"Kiyoshi Teppei, yoroshiku."

"Izuki Shun."

Dan mereka pun memperkenalkan diri padamu satu persatu.

"Kalau begitu boleh kupanggil Hyuga-kun? Izuki-kun? Teppei-kun?" Tanyamu sambil tersenyum manis.

"I-iya! Silahkan.."

'Dia memanggilku -kun, manisnya...' Pikir Izuki dan Hyuga kompak.

"Etto, apa yang kamu lakukan disini..?" Tanya Koganei tiba-tiba.

"Moou, aku hanya ingin melihat onii-chan ku, memangnya tidak boleh..?" Sahutmu dengan wajah sedih nan memelas /? Seluruh isi tim Seirin pun kicep.

'Kawaii...'

"Coba kantoku kayak gini.." Bisik Izuki ke Kiyoshi.

"Hahaha.. Itu sih langsung kiamat.." Jawab Kiyoshi sambil tertawa garing.

"Apanya yang kiamat, Teppei?" Tanya Riko dengan aura-aura hitam di belakangnya.

"Itu, kata Izu-" Omongan Kiyoshi terpotong saat Izuki menyumpal mulut Kiyoshi dengan kaus kaki bekas Koganei yang belum dicuci 3 bulan /?

"Izuki-kun besok latihanmu kutambah 3 kali lipat." Ucap Riko dengan senyum iblisnya.

"Tapi, kanto-"

"Empat."

"Baiklah..." Izuki pun nyerah.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian. Anak-anak Tim basket Seirin mengadakan liburan ke pantai seusai pertandingan Inter-High summer yang mereka menangkan. Tentu saja kamu ikut dengan Kuroko kakakmu. Kamu takut ditinggal sendirian di rumah.

"Nah, ayo kita main!" Ucap Kawahara girang.

"Main apa, Kawahara?" Tanya Fukuda.

"Gimana kalau voli pantai?" Ujar Furihata.

"Kenapa nggak basket pantai aja sekalian?" .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mana ada basket pantai, AHO!" Riko yang mendengar perdebatan anak kelas satu langsung meninju kepala Kagami yang menyebut 'Basket Pantai'.

Sedangkan kamu dan para senpai yang lain hanya tertawa.

"Oi, Riko. Ambil voli pantainya, ayo kita main." Ucap Kiyoshi sambil tersenyum idiot /?

"Ya sudah, kalian taruh barang-barang kalian ke penginapan sekalian ganti baju sana!" Perintah Riko sambil menarik tanganmu.

"Kita mau kemana, Riko-san?" Tanyamu lembut.

"Ke penginapan juga, ayo!"

.

Riko & kamu sedang ganti baju di kamar kalian. Riko memakai baju renang biru dongker tertutup, kamu memakai tank top dengan perut terbuka warna tosca dan hotpant putih.

Kalian berdua pun keluar ke pantai untuk menyusul para anggota Tim Seirin.

"Oi! Ini bolanya!" Riko melempar bola ke arah mereka. Hyuga pun menangkapnya.

"Arigattou, kanto-" Hyuga bungkam seribu bahasa saat melihat kamu dan Riko yang memakai baju seksi itu. Maklumlah, si kapten kacamata ini naksir sama Riko. Dan para cowok-cowok yang lain pun melirik ke arahmu. Dan semuanya blushing berat kecuali Kiyoshi dan Kuroko.

"Kau manis sekali, [Name]!" Puji Kiyoshi.

"Doumo." Ucapmu.

"Hei, ternyata dadanya [Name] itu besar juga, ya." Bisik Koganei pada Mitobe. Mitobe hanya mengangguk.

Dan mereka pun jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padamu /?

-Skip, di kamar Hyuga-

Kalian semua sedang berkumpul di kamar kapten megane ini. Mereka semua diajak oleh Riko untuk main ToD.

"Jan, Ken, Pon!" Dan yang dapat adalah kamu.

"Nee~ [Name]-chan! Truth or Dare?" Tanya Riko dengan nada seduktif.

"Hmm.. Truth saja deh." Karena kamu takut akan disuruh yang aneh-aneh, jadi kamu memilih truth saja yang mudah.

"Kalau begitu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa orang yang kau sukai disini!?" Tanya Riko penuh semangat.

"HIEEEEEE!" Teriakmu, tunggu- anggota tim yang lainnya juga ikut berteriak min. Kuroko.

"Kalian kenapa teriak juga?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Iie, nandemonai." Jawab Furihata & Koganei kompak.

"Itu..." Kau mulai membuka suara.

'Deg'

Mereka mulai mendekatimu.

"Aku suka..."

Mereka semakin mendekat.

"Aku suka pada..."

Dan Riko sudah di depan matamu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tetsu onii-chan!"

GUBRAK!

"O-oi! Masa kau suka pada kakakmu sendiri!?" Protes Hyuga.

"Hee? Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah mencintai itu tidak memandang siapa orang itu dan darimana ia berasal? Jadi aku memilih untuk menyukai kakakku." Jelasmu sambil menatap kakakmu. Kuroko blushing.

"Tapi itu 'kan berbeda!" Sambung Izuki.

"He? Apa bedanya? Onii-chan selalu bersamaku, dia tidak pernah meninggalkanku. Makanya aku mencintai onii-chan..." Jelasmu lagi.

"Ternyata mereka siscon..."

"Polos sekali seperti kakaknya."

*para tim seirin tewas*

.

.

.

-Fin

**Curhatan hati Seorang Author**

**IYEEEI! AKHIRNYA FF INI BISA DI POST JUGAA! :3**

**Gomen ya, kemarin itu Choco baru dapet koneksi wi-fi, jadi baru bisa update. w**

**Jangan bosan bosan, ya baca fic gila nya Choco :v**

**Next = Akashi Seijuuro**

**-Peluk cium, AUTHOR DABLEG**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : "Saranghae, Oppa~!"**

**Disclaimer : KuroBas characters belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**Genre : family, humor garing krenyes krispi goyang goyang pipi (?), (maybe) romance **

**WARNING! OOC, (maybe) typo, Siscon, Twincest, Bad summary, Good story!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Enjoy~! w**

Chapter 2 : Akashi Seijuuro

_**Kamu itu YANDERE. **_

"Hei, lihat cewek itu!" Seru seorang siswa.

"Iya, cantik, ya. Kelas berapa, ya? Aku baru lihat."

"Mungkin murid baru." Kamu yang sedang menyusuri koridor SMP Teiko hanya mengabaikan komentar-komentar orang di sekitarmu. Karena kamu sedang fokus mencari seseorang.

"[Name]cchi! [Name]cchi!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara si makhluk kuning—maaf maksudnya Kise Ryota memanggil namamu. Sontak, kamu menengok ke belakang.

"Kau mencari Akashicchi 'kan? Aku kuantar ssu!" Kise langsung menarik tanganmu. Kamu yang risih dengan tangan Kise /? itu langsung melepaskan gandegan itu dengan keras.

"Apaan sih, Ryota! Jangan megang-megang ah! Jijik tau!" Ketusmu. Dan Kise pun langsung pundung di tempat.

"Kenapa jijik ssu? Aku 'kan hanya menggandeng tanganmu ssu!" Kise mewek seketika. Kamu facepalm. Lalu sweat drop.

Para gadis-gadis yang sedang berlalu lalang memperhatikan kalian dan menatapmu dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Hei, lihat. Dia baru saja digandeng Kise-kun!" Bisik seorang gadis.

"Iya, aku dengar dia memanggilnya Ryota!" Sambung seorang lagi. "Dia digandeng Kise-kun, tapi ia menolak dan mengatakan 'jijik'."

"Gadis tidak tahu diri!" Kau yang tidak sengaja mendengar suara para siswi Teiko yang sedang membicarakanmu. Kau langsung menatap mereka dengan 'death glare' ala Akashi.

"Apa kau bilang? Sesukaku dong! Jangan urusi urusan orang!" Ketusmu dengan wajah menantang. Salah satu dari mereka tidak suka dengan ucapanmu.

"Kau itu tidak tahu diri!" Dia berteriak di depan wajahmu. "Oh, ya?" Kau tersenyum setan ala kakakmu lalu mengeluarkan pisau kecil di balik blazer mu. Lalu memainkannya dengan brutal.

'GLEK'

Semua yang ada disana termasuk Kise merinding seketika saat melihatmu kerasukan setan merah Akashi Seijuuro /? /authordigunting "Ada apa ini?" Tiba-tiba kakakmu, Akashi, muncul.

"A-Akashicchi!"

"Seijuuro-nii, tadi dia bentak-bentak aku. Mereka tidak suka kalau aku digandeng Ryota-kun." Jawabmu dengan nada manja sambil menghampiri kakakmu.

"Oh ya?" Akashi langsung menatap horror Kise yang daritadi bungkam. "A-Apa salahku ssu!" Kise panik.

"Hmm~" Akashi mengambil gunting merahnya lalu memainkannya. Kise langsung keringet dingin. Dan semua yang ada disana langsung pergi.

"Ayo sini Ryota. Ucapkan 'halo' pada guntingku~" Ucap Akashi sambil mendekati Kise.

"A-Akashicchi! AMPUN SSU!"

-Mianhae, lanjutannya saya serahkan pada imajinasi anda-

_**Kamu itu K-Poper**_

Kamu sedang tiduran di kasur kakakmu sambil memperhatikan Akashi yang sedang bermain shogi. Lama kelamaan kamu merasa bosan. Lalu kamu langsung mengambil MP3 Player mu dan headphone dan memutar lagu.

"Ayo! GG! Yeah yeah sijakhae bolkka? O-mo! Yae jom bwara yae Museun iri isseotgillae meoril jallatdae? Eung? O-mo!" Kamu langsung berdiri dan joget-joget gitu sambil dengerin lagu 'SNSD - I Got a Boy' (yg blm denger dengerin aja, sambil liat musicvideo nya :v).

"Oi, [Name]." Akashi yang merasa risih memanggilmu.

"Ha ha ha ha! Hey let me introduce myself! Here comes trouble! Ttara hae! Oh ohh eh oh Ohh eh ohh~ Neo jallasseo jeongmal!" Kamu yang tidak mendengar suara kakakmu lanjut nyanyi sambil nari juga.

"[Name]." Akashi mulai menatapmu tapi kamu tidak sadar.

"Jiga mwonde? Utgyeo! Neomu kotdae sen geo ani? Nabogo pyeongbeom hadanda yae, Uh~ Geu namja wanjeon mame deureonna bwa! Maldo andwae! Maldo andwae!" Kamu makin menjadi dengan gerakan-gerakan aneh nan enerjik. Akashi langsung naik darah.

'SYUUNG'

Tiba-tiba gunting merah melesat ke sampingmu dan sedikit memotong rambutmu. Dan kamu pun menengok ke arah kakakmu.

"Apa sih, Sei-nii?" Tanyamu sambil cemberut.

"Tidak ada yang boleh mengabaikanku. Sekarang ayo temani aku main shogi." Ucap Akashi datar sambil menatapmu.

"Ta-tapi—"

"Perintahku..?"

"—absolute..." Mau tidak mau kamu harus menuruti kata-kata kakamu yang sok absolute itu /authorditusuk/ 45 menit kemudian

"Moou! Aku tidak tahan! Sei-nii terlalu hebat! Aku 'kan tidak bisa main shogi!" Gerutumu sambil membanting tubuhmu ke atas kasur kakakmu.

"Baguslah kalau kau tau aku ini hebat." Sahut Akashi sambil duduk di kasur dan mengelus pelan suraimu.

"Hmm~" Kamu mulai merasa nyaman dan terbuai dengan sentuhan tangan Akashi di kepalamu. Semakin lama semakin turun ke wajahmu. Kamu malah tertidur di atas kasur empuk kakakmu.

"Kawaii..." Gumam Akashi sambil berbaring disampingmu lalu mengecup bibirmu. Kamu memang sering numpang /?/ tidur di kamar kakakmu. Lalu Akashi akan menghampirimu dan mengelus ngelus kepalamu. Jadi...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama ini ciuman pertamamu sudah direbut kakakmu sendiri.

_**Tidak begitu pintar... Bodoh malah... **_

Hari ini adalah pengumuman UAS Semester 1 SMP Teiko.

Sudah pasti, kakakmu, si Akashi Seijuuro dapat peringkat satu di antara semua siswa.

"Hei, lihat! Akashi Seijuuro dapat peringkat satu lagi!" Ucap salah seorang siswa.

"Iya, sudah keren, ketua osis, kapten basket, pintar pula, hebat ya!" Ujar seorang lagi. Sedangkan kau hanya menatap namamu yang terpampang disana. 64. Akashi [Name]

'Aaaarghhhh..! Memalukan sekali nilaiku!' Gumammu sambil mencengkram rambutmu.

"Ah? [Name]-chan?" Tiba-tiba temanmu, Momoi si manager basket menghampirimu.

"Yo, Momo-chan." Ucapmu lemas.

"Ada apa, [Name]-chan? Kau kelihatan lemas..?" Tanya Momoi khawatir.

"I—itu.. Nilaiku memalukan sekali.. Seijuuro onii-san pasti akan memarahi & menceramahiku habis-habisan." Jawabmu pasrah sambil berjalan meninggalkan papan peringkat itu.

"Begitukah? Ini baru semester satu [Name]-chan! Bersemangatlah! Aku akan membantumu!" Ucap Momoi sambil mengikutimu kemudian menepuk nepuk pundakmu.

"Benarkah? Arigattou, Momo-chaaaan!" Ucapmu girang.

"Hei, itu adiknya Akashi Seijuuro ya?" Tiba-tiba kamu mendengar suara bisik-bisik para siswa yang berlalu lalang di sekitarmu.

"Iya, dia mendapat peringkat 64 dari 75, padahal kakaknya peringkat satu, memalukan sekali..." Sahut salah seorang lagi.

"Akashi-san pasti malu punya adik seperti dia."

'DEG'

Rasanya seperti tombak besar menohok dadamu. Kau merasa sedih & malu karena mendapat nilai segitu. Padahal kakak kandungmu sendiri peringkat satu Teiko.

"Moou~ jahat sekali omongan mereka, jangan di dengarkan [Name]-chan!" Momoi langsung menenangkanmu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Momo-chan. Aku akan ke kelas dulu, ya. Sampai jumpa." Ucapmu dengan senyuman paksa.

"Ah, matte!" .

"Hiks.." Kau bukan ke kelas, tapi sekarang kau sedang ada di belakang sekolah. Menangis karena ucapan-ucapan para siswa yang tadi, duduk di tanah menyembunyikan wajahmu pada lututmu. Kau merasa malu, payah, tidak berguna, dan hanya membuat kakakmu marah & kecewa.

"[Name]." Kau mendengar suara bariton dari depanmu. Tapi kau tidak memperdulikannya.

"[Name]." Panggil orang itu lagi.

"Siapa sih!? Bisakah tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Bentakmu. Tapi kau terkejut saat mendapati sosok yang ada di depan matamu.

Akashi Seijuuro.

"Kenapa kau menangis, [Name]?" Tanyanya sambil berjongkok di depanmu.

"Huh, Sei-nii juga tau sendiri kok..hiks.." Jawabmu di tengah sedu tangismu.

"Masalah nilai ujian kemarin?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Hmm.." Kau hanya mengangguk pelan lalu melanjutkan tangisanmu.

"Maafkan aku, Sei-nii.. Aku memang bodoh, aku hanya membuatmu malu...hiks..gomen..." Kau terus menangis sambil menyembunyikan wajahmu lagi di lututmu. Akashi hanya tersenyum dan mengelus surai (h/c) mu.

"Tidak apa-apa, [Name]. Bagaimana pun kau, kau tetap adikku, aku menerima apapun keadaanmu." Ucapnya sambil terus mengelus ngelus kepalamu. Sejenak kau mendongakkan kepalamu.

"Benarkah...?" Tanyamu takut-takut.

"Iya." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Ah, arigattou, Sei-nii!" Sontak kau langsung memeluk kakakmu hingga posisi kalian terbaring ke tanah.

"Aku sayang, Sei-nii~!" Ucapmu sambil menggeliat manja.

"Tapi..." Kakakmu mulai angkat bicara sambil beranjak berdiri. "Tapi apa, Sei-nii?" Tanyamu bingung sambil ikut berdiri.

"Jadwal belajarmu akan kutambah 5x lipat, lalu kau tidak boleh ikut klub apapun dan fokuslah belajar. Mp3 player, psp, laptop, dan gadget mu akan kusita semua sebelum nilaimu naik." Ucapnya panjang lebar sambil menyeringai.

'JDERR'

Tiba-tiba rasanya petir sedang menyambar tubuhmu sekarang juga.

"Bunuh saja aku, Sei-nii..." Ucapmu pasrah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Fin

**Curhatan Hati Seorang Author **

╭**(ˆ****ˆ)**** AKHIRNYA PART AKASHI SEIJUURO SELESAI JUGA! ****ヽ****(´****)****ノ **

***banzai banzai***

**Gomen part ini kayaknya gaje trus pendek banget.. QwQ **

**Soalnya gaada ide untuk Akashi Seijuuro (****﹏****)**

**Semoga makin suka di chapter selanjutnya. Dijamin para reader nosebleed *sodorin tisu* **

**Next = Kise Ryota**

**-Peluk Cium, AUTHOR DABLEG**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : "Saranghae, Oppa~!"**

**Disclaimer : KuroBas characters belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**Genre : family, humor garing krenyes krispi goyang goyang pipi (?), (maybe) romance **

**WARNING! OOC, (maybe) typo, Siscon, Twincest, Bad summary, Good story!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Enjoy~! w**

Chapter 3 : Kise Ryouta

**EMBER**

Ya, ember, pas sekali jika dibandingkan dengan aniki mu, -Kise Ryota si model majalah remaja yang super ketjeh itu. Ketjeh Cuma menurutnya sih, tapi menurutmu, dia itu Cuma aniki berisik yang mulutnya nggak bisa di rem.

"Nee, nee, (Name)cchi, gimana nih ssu? Aku belum mengerjaka PR musim panasku nih ssu!" Rengek Kise sambil guling – gulingan di kasur empukmu. Kamu yang sedang konsentrasi mengerjakan PR musim panasmu langsung menatap tajam aniki mu yang nggak tau diri itu /author dibuang ke laut/

"Daripada Ryota-nii guling – guling nggak jelas kayak gitu, lebih baik Ryota-nii mengerjakan PR musim panas." Jawabmu ketus sambil mengalihkan pandanganmu kembali ke PR mu.

"Bagaimana kalau (Name)cchi mengerjakan PR ku ssu!" Pinta Kise girang sambil beranjak dari kasurmu dan memelukmu dari belakang.

Kau yang tak suka langsung menendangnya dengan 'ANIKI BERISIK SUPER KICK' (?).

"KERJAKAN SENDIRI!" Bentakmu pada kakakmu sendiri. Kise yang tadi kau tendang sedang asik ber-aduh aduh ria sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terkena tendangan mautmu.

"Kumohooooooon (Name)cchiiiiii! Aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya sendiri!" Kise semakin berisik merengek – rengek padamu. Kau yang mulai merasa jengkel hanya mengabaikan kakakmu, berharap manusia ember itu akan berhenti mengoceh dan kembali ke kamarnya sendiri untuk mengerjakan PR nya.

1 menit kau diam.

"(Name)cchi hidoiiiii! Huweeeeeee! Kalau PR ku belum selesai bagaimana aku bisa pergi ke tempat pemotretan ssu! Pasti manager ku akan memarahiku ssu! HUWAAAAA!" Kise semakin merengek sambil menggulingkan tubuhnya di atas lantai kamarmu.

"..."

Kau masih mengabaikan kakakmu yang absurd itu.

3 menit kau diam.

"(Name)cchi seperti iblis ssu! Seperti seseorang yang berambut merah, cebol, dan menyeramkan ssu! Huweeeee!"

'SYUUUNG'

Tiba – tiba terlintas sebuah gunting merah di depan wajah sang model.

"Apa itu, ssu?" Tanya Kise merinding sambil menatap gunting merah yang menancap di tembok kamarmu.

"Itu kutukan seorang Akashi Seijuuro yang baru saja kau kata – katai." Ucapmu tenang sambil beranjak dari meja belajarmu.

Tunggu, tadi Kise 'kan hanya menyebut 'seseorang yang berambut merah, cebol, dan menyeramkan'. Bukan berarti orang itu adalah Akashi Seijuuro 'kan?

"(Name)cchi, tadi aku tidak menyebut nama Akashicchi lho ssu.. Kenapa (name)cchi bisa menyebut namanya?" tanya Kise semkain merinding ngeri.

"Ups.." Kau langsung menutup mulutmu tidak sengaja menyebut nyebut nama sang emperor bermata belang yang ada di sebrang lautan sana (?).

'SYUUUNG!'

Sekarang ada satu lagi guting merah yang melesat di depan wajahmu. Kau hanya bergidik ngeri sambil memohon ampun pada sang emperor dalam hati.

"Makanya jangan main mengatai orang ssu!" Titah kakakmu sambil bangkit berdiri dari tempatnya berguling – guling tadi (?).

"Diam kau! Kalau Ryota-nii tidak bicara seperti tadi, pasti aku tidak akan menyebut nama Akashi-san!" Bantahmu sambil mencubit perut kakakmu sendiri.

"AAAH! ITTE, (NAME)CCHI!"Kise hanya bisa menjerit pasrah saat kau mencubit perutnya, tapi Kise segera menarik tanganmu yang tadi ada di perutnya kemudian meletakkan tanganmu pada pipinya.

"Hmmm.. sentuhan (Name)cchi benar – benar lembut ssu.. Bagaimana kalau (Name)cchi bermain bersama denganku saja ssu? Di kasur tentunya~" Bisik Kise seduktif sambil memeluk pinggang mungilmu dengan tangannya yang satu lagi.

"APA – APAAN KAU RYOTA-NII! CEPAT LEPASKAN!" Jeritmu sambil meronta – ronta di pelukan kakakmu.

"Tidak mau~" Jawab Kise sambil menciumi lengan mulusmu yang terekspos jelas di hadapannya karena kau yang hanya memakai sepotong tank top tipis dan celana pendek.

"A—Ahnn..." Mata Kise membulat terkejut saat mendengar desahan kecil yang lolos dari mulutmu.

'Shit! Kenapa desahan itu bisa keluar dari mulutku!' Kau merutuki dirimu sendiri yang baru saja mendesah di hadapannya.

Kise menyeringai lebar kemudian tangannya yang melingkar di pinggangmu turun perlahan untuk mengelus –ngelus paha putihmu sambil menggerakkan jarinya se akan – akan sedang meremas sesuatu.

"ukhhh.." Kau hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahmu untuk menahan desahan yang ingin lolos dari bibir ungilmu.

"(Name)cchi tidak usah menahannya ssu. Aku suka mendengarnya.." Bisik Kise tepat di telingamu, kemudian ia beralih ke bahumu dan menjilatnya dengan sensual. Sedangkan tangannya yang ada di pahamu tadi malah semakin naik dan—

'BUAKKK!'

Kau berhasi; melayangkan satu tendangan lagu ke wajah kakamu. Hari ini sudah dua tendangan yang melayang di wajah kakakmu.

"Ryota-nii kalau berani macam – macam, aku akan melaporkannya pada otou-san dan okaa-san!" Bentakmu sambil menjambak rambut kakakmu dengan emosi.

"Uhuhuhu... ampuuun (Name)cchi aku tidak mungkin berani melakukan itu, ampuni aku ssu huweeee!" Rengek Kise sambil menangis bawang di kakimu. Hei, mana sosok seduktif yang tadi itu? Sekarang Kise Ryota kembali pada sosok embernya yang berisik tak tahu malu.

"Kau ini maunya apa sih! Daritadi kerjanya menggangguku terus! Kau bahkan lebih seperti baskom daripada ember!" Teriakmu lagi sambil menendang wajah kakakmu untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Huwee, maafkan aku ssu. Bukan maksudku untuk melakukan macam-macam padamu ssu.." Sekarang Kise menatapmu dengan puppy eyes andalannya sambil mengharapkan pengampunan darimu.

'Manis...' Pikirmu.

Tapi, kau segera membuang pikiran nistah itu dari otakmu.

"Terserah padamu, tapi bukan berarti aku memaafkanmu, Ryota-nii! Lain kali jangan diulangi lagi!" Ketusmu sambil membuang muka dan melipat kedua tanganmu di depan dada.

"Uwaaaa! (Name)cchi memang yang terbaik ssu! Aku sangat menyayanyimuuuu! Kau memang adikku yang terbaik!" Kise yang tadi masih berlutut langsung bangkit berdiri dan langsung memberimu pelukan mautnya.

"Ukkhh... sesak, Ryota-nii." Ucapmu tertahan.

"Hmmm? Apa ssu? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu." Ujar Kise yang sebenarnya mendengar suaramu. Tapi, ia malah semakin mempererat pelukannya padamu.

'Seharusnya aku tidak menendangnya tadi, kalau aku tahu dia akan membalasnya dengan pelukan mautnya. Ukhh...' Pikirmu.

**AMUSEMENT PARK**

Hari ini kau sedang pergi ke taman bermain bersama – sama dengan sahabatmu. Tadinya, hari ini kau ingin mengerjakan PR musim panas bersama kakakmu, Kise Ryota EmberBaskom itu. Tapi, setelah kau berpikir sekian ribu kali, pikiran itu kau buang jauh – jauh karena Kise tidak mungkin mau mengerjakan PR nya yang menumpuk itu. Dan sekarang kau sedang duduk santai di sebuah kedai minuman di taman bermain tersebut.

"Nee, (Name)chan, kenapa kau diam terus dari tadi?" Tanya sahabatmu, (Friend/name).

"Ara, aku tidak apa –apa kok. Aku hanya kepikiran sama PR musim panasku yang belum semuanya kuselesaikan." Jawabmu sambil menggaruk tengkukmu yang tidak gatal.

"Oh, begitu. Kalau aku sih memang tidak bisa mengerjakannya, soalnya aku ini bodoh hehehe. Oh, ya, bagaimana kalau kita buat PR di rumahmu saja!? 'kan kakakmu si Kise Ryota itu anak kelas tiga 'kan? Pasti dia bisa membantu PR kita!" Ucap temanmu panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan balok (?).

"Kau itu Cuma mau ketemu kakakku 'kan? Lagipula dia itu sama bodohnya dengan monyet peliharaan yang ada di rumahmu." Ketusmu sambil menatap horror sahabatmu.

Temanmu hanya bisa ber-ooh-ria sambil mengangguk mengerti.

'PIP PIP'

Tiba – tiba terdengar bunyi tanda telepon masuk dari ponsel temanmu.

"Halo? Okaa-san? Ha'i, aku akan segera pulang." Ucap temanmu saat bicara di telepon. Matamu membulat terkejut saat mendengar kata 'pulang' yang terlintas di mulutnya.

"Kau mau pulang sekarang, (Friend/name)?" Tanyamu sambil meminum minuman dingin yang tersuguh di depamu.

"Iya, aku harus pulang. Okaa-san ku harus menjenguk nenekku yang ada di Kyoto. Maaf, ya, (Name)-chan." Temnamu langsung beranjak berdiri sambil menatapmu dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Ah, tidak apa – apa kok, santai saja. Aku juga mengerti, kok."

Temanmu pun tersenyum manis dan segera pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya padamu.

"Sampai jumpa, (Name)-chan!"

.

.

Sudah hampir satu jam kamu berkeliling – keliling ditaman bermain ini sendirian. Kenapa kau tidak memilih untuk pulang? Jelas saja, ayahmu sedang pergi bekerja, sedangkan ibumu sedang pergi bersama temannya ke Osaka. Daripada kau berduaan dengan kakakmu yang berisik itu, lebih baik kau berada disini, berjalan – jalan sendirian. Tapi...

"Hei, nona manis."

Kau terkejut saat mendengar suara seorang lelaki yang asing di telingamu. Dengan sigap, kau langsung membalikkan badanmu.

"Ka-kau siapa.." Kau gemetaran, kau melihat ada dua orang lelaki besar yang berdiri di hadapanmu. Kau mencoba untuk kabur, tetapi sayang, tangan lelaki itu langsung menarik tanganmu supaya kau tidak kabur. Kau menatap tajam mereka.

Lelaki itu langsung menggeram akan tatapan tajammu. Sontak, mereka langsung menampar wajahmu.

'**PLAKK'**

"KYAA!"

"**BRUK'**

Kau tersungkur ke tanah. Sakit rasanya, pipi kananmu lebam akibat tamparan sang lelaki tersebut.

"Berani sekali kau menatapku seperti itu! Ayo ikut kami!" Lelaki yang satu lagi langsung menarikmu dan menyeretmu agar kau mengikuti mereka.

"Aku tidak mau!" Teriakmu.

"Jangan berontak, gadis sialan!"

Setitik air mata ketakutan menetes dari iris (e/c) mu, kau kembali menjerit untuk meminta pertolongan, tetapi entah kenapa, sosok pria bersurai emas yang selalu kau benci itu tiba – tiba terlintas di kepalamu.

"RYOTA-NII! TASUKETE KUDASAI!"

Kau langsung meneriakkan namanya, penuh dengan pengharapan bahwa lelaki itu akan datang menolongmu. Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Secara, kakakmu, Kise Ryota sekarang sedang beristirahat dirumahnya. Mana mungkin ia ada disini untuk menolongmu?

'**BUAGH!'**

Matamu terbelalak kaget saat melihat sesosok laki – laki tinggi dan tegap menghajar dua orang preman yang tadi ingin membawamu pergi. Kau yang sudah diselubungi rasa takut langsung menjatuhkan dirimu ke tanah sambil menatap sosok laki – laki yang sedang menghajar dua orang jahat itu.

'**BUAKK! BUKK! KRASS!'**

Kau tidak punya keberanian untuk melihat dua orang jahat itu yang sedang dihajar hingga babak belur. Tanganmu gemetaran, suaramu terisak, air mata terus mengalir di pipimu.

"**JANGAN MACAM – MACAM PADA ADIKKU SIALAN!**"

"Hah?" kau mendongakkan kepalamu saat kau mendengar kalimat 'adik' yang terlontar dari sesosok laki – laki yang sedang berkelahi itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau baik – baik saja, (Name)cchi?" Tanya kakakmu, Kise sambil mengelus puncak kepalamu. kau yang dari tadi terus mendekap di pelukannya hanya mengangguk perlahan.

"Aku tidak apa – apa." Jawabmu sambil sedikit mendongak untuk menghadap wajah khawatir kakakmu.

Bola mata emas Kise terbelalak saat ia melihat lebam dan bengkak yang ada di pipimu.

"Kau terluka, (Name)cchi! Kenapa kau tidak bilang ssu!?" Tanya Kise panik sambil menyibakkan poni yang menutupisebagian wajahmu.

Kau hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan kakakmu itu. Kau mengangguk pelan kemudian kembali memeluk kakakmu.

"Maafkan aku, (Name)cchi. Coba saja aku datang lebih awal. Pasti kau tidak akan terluka seperti ini ssu.." Ucapnya khawatir sambil membelai lukamu dengan tangan kirinya.

"Ngomong - ngomong kenapa Ryota-nii bisa ada disini?" Tanyamu pelan.

Sang kakak hanya tersenyum lembut kemudian memelukmu erat.

"Tidak mungkin 'kan aku meninggalkan adikku pergi berdua dengan temannya tanpa ada yang mengawasi? Jadi daritadi, aku terus membuntuti (Name)cchi kemana pun ssu. Tapi, aku sempat kehilangan jejak, dan saat aku kembali menemukanmu, aku melihat kau sedang diganggu oleh dua setan itu ssu." Jelas kakakmu panjang lebar. Kau hanya mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasannya.

"Ryota-nii..."

Kise mengerjapkan matanya heran.

"Nani ssu?"

"Aku menyayangimu."

Sebuah kalimat manis yang terlontar dari bibir mungilmu langsung membuat Kise terharu biru. Kau menyunggingkan senyuman termanismu untuk sang kakak tercinta.

"Huweee! Akhirnya (Name)cchi mengakuinya ssu! Aku sayang sekali, (Name)cchi ssu!" Kise langsung menghujanimu dengan pelukan mautnya.

"Se-sakk..."

"Ups, maaf.."

Kalian berdua saling menatap satu sama lain sambil tersenyum manis.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku, Ryota-nii." Ucapmu sambil sedikit menjijit untuk menggapai bibir kakakmu.

'**CHU'**

Kau mengecup pelan kakakmu, Kise. Kise hanya bisa terkejut akan perlakuanmu terhadapnya itu.

"Iya, ssu." Jawab Kise di tengah ciuman hangat kalian, tidak peduli bahwa berapa pasang mata sedang memperhatikan kalian berdua.

'Aku sangat mencintai adikku, ssu.'

.

.

.

.

.

-Fin

**HUWAAA! AKHIRNYA FIC SARANGHAE, OPPA VERSI KISE SELESAI JUGA SSU! /kenapa lu ikut ikutan ngomong ssu -_-/**

**Makasih banyak untuk para pembaca setia fic gila Choco ini, tadinya Choco pengen bikin lime, tapi gajadi. Maap yaaaa! /\**

**Keep review ya, minna. Supaya Choco update terus. Maaf sekali lagi, kalau incestnya kurang berasa.. **

**M**

**I**

**N**

**D**

**T**

**O**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : "Saranghae, Oppa~!"**

**Disclaimer : KuroBas characters belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**Genre : family, humor garing krenyes krispi goyang goyang pipi (?), (maybe) romance **

**WARNING! OOC, (maybe) typo, Siscon, Twincest, Bad summary, Good story!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Enjoy~! w**

Chapter 4 : Midorima Shintarou

**-Midorima's POV-**

Mungkin kalian tidak bisa percaya akan hal ini, tapi aku sebenarnya memiliki seorang.. err—adik kembar, bisa dibilang kami ini kembar identik. Sudah kembar, perempuan pula. Ukh—merepotkan sekali nanodayo. Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa kalau adikku itu berharga bagiku, tapi bukan berarti aku menyayanginya nodayo! Dia hanya kuanggap sebagai anggota keluargaku, namanya Midorima (Name) wajahnya sangat mirip denganku yang tampan dan keren, tapi hmm—mungkin dia bisa dibilang genderbend dariku. Tapi, bukan berarti aku memujinya cantik nanodayo! Mari kita simak cerita absurd adik kembarku yang satu ini.

**-Midorima's POV END-**

**.**

**Kamu memang cantik, pintar, tapi agak—LEMOT**

Kamu sekarang sedang ada di dalam kelasmu, menatap serius penuh konsentrasi ke arah papan tulis yang ada di depan kelas. Sesekali kau melirik ke arah teman – teman sekelasmu, ada yang tidur, menguap tidak jelas, atau pun menggambar/menulis sesuatu yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan pelajaran sekarang ini. Kau hanya menghela nafas malas kemudian kembali menatap papan tulis di depanmu sambil sesekali mencatat beberapa rumus fisika yang bisa membuat otakmu hangus (?) seketika. Meskipun kau kurang mengerti akan pelajaran yang diberikan oleh guru fisikamu berikan, tapi kau tetap ingin mencoba mempelajari dan memahaminya. Ya, memang begitulah watakmu—kau adalah tipe orang yang sangat rajin dan memiliki semangat belajar yang tinggi sama seperti kakak kembarmu, Midorima Shintarou. Jika kau memiliki PR atau tugas yang tidak kau mengerti, kakakmu pasti akan selalu membantumu untuk mengerjakannya. Ya, meskipun masih dengan tingkah tsundere nya itu, kau percaya bahwa kakakmu pasti sangat perduli dan menyayangimu begitu pun sebaliknya. Tapi, ada satu hal yang sedikit membuatmu kesal. Kau tidak tahu mengapa peringkatmu di sekolah selalu di bawah Midorima. Padahal kau sudah berjuang dengan keras untuk mencapai peringkat satu atau peringkat tinggi lainnya, tapi mustahil—karena peringkat satu pasti sudah diduduki oleh Akashi Seijuuro, sang Emperor (bergunting), sekaligus ketua OSIS SMP Teiko yang kecerdasannya di atas rata – rata. Kau sempat berpikir kalau Akashi itu mirip dengan kakakmu, pintar, err—tampan, dan kaya tentunya. Tapi, kau langsung membuang jauh – jauh pikiran seperti itu karena kau pernah melihat seluruh anggota Kiseki no Sedai termasuk Midorima, dilempari oleh gunting keramat merahnya. 'Aniki-ku memang cerdas, tapi ia tak sesadis itu.' Pikirmu sambil ber-jawdrop ria.

Baiklah, mari kembali ke cerita. Tak terasa, 30 menit telah berlalu setelah jam pelajaran fisika dimulai. Bel pun berbunyi dan langsung terngiang keras di telingamu. Kau pun langsung menutup buku catatanmu dan mengambil buku – buku tebal yang sempat kau pinjam dari perpustakaan sekolah untuk kau kembalikan. Kau sempat terkejut saat melihat kakakmu, Midorima sudah berdiri di depanmu.

"Bekal makan siangku mana nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima sambil menatapmu dengan dingin. Kau sedikit tersentak kemudian mencari – cari kotak makan yang tadi ingin kau berikan pada Midorima. Kau mencarinya di laci kecil di bawah mejamu, tapi, kok tidak ada?

"Lho kok tidak ada!?" Tanyamu panik seketika. Kau pun langsung mengacak – ngacak isi tasmu dan mencari dimana kotak makan Midorima.

Midorima yang melihat tingkahmu yang teledor hanya bisa terdiam tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Aniki! Kotak makannya tidak ada! Padahal tadi pagi aku membuatkannya untukmu! Apa tertinggal di rumah, ya, aniki?" Tanyamu pada sang pria bersurai hijau di depanmu sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan kok-bekalnya-bisa-hilang.

Midorima langsung menghela nafas.

"Bukankah kau biasanya meletakkanya di loker nanodayo?"

.

1 menit.

.

3 menit.

.

Kau langsung tersentak begitu mendengar pernyataan Midorima. Betapa cerobohnya dirimu. Kenapa kau bisa lupa akan hal yang setiap hari menjadi rutinitasmu? Meletakkan belak Midorima di loker dan memberikannya pada saat jam istirahat.

"AKH! GOMEN NA SAI! AKU LUPA ANIKI!" Teriakmu kemudian langsung berlari keluar kelas untuk pergi ke lokermu dan mengambil kotak makan Midorima.

.

5 menit kemudian kau kembali sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Ah, sumimasen aniki! Ini untukmu. Aku benar – benar lupa tadi hehehe. Semoga kau suka, aniki." Ucapmu sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak makan berukuran sedang berwarna hijau pada Midorima kemudian tersenyum padanya.

"Aku minta bekalku bukan berarti aku menyukainya, tapi aku hanya tidak mau melanjutkan pelajaran dan latihan basket dengan perut kosong nanodayo. Dan lain kali, jangan sampai lupa dengan bekal anikimu ini. Dasar lemot." Ujar Midorima ketus kemudian mengambil kotak itu dari tanganmu dan pergi begitu saja. Dasar buto-ijo-tsundere-nanodayo tidak sopan. /authordilemparfansMidorima/

Kau langsung sweatdrop begitu mendengar ucapan ketus yang keluar dari mulut Midorima kemudian kau segera mengambil buku – buku yang tadinya ingin kau kembalikan ke perpustakaan. Kau pun berjalan menyusuri koridor demi koridor SMP Teiko untuk pergi ke perpustakaan yang kau tuju. Lalu kau langsung meletakkan buku – buku yang ingin kau kembalikan ke meja sang penjaga perpustakaan.

"Umm, Sensei. Terima kasih atas buku – bukunya. Aku ingin mengembalikannya dan... oh, ya! Boleh tidak aku meminjam edisi lain dari buku ini? Aku sudah membaca yang matematika dan fisika. Bisakah kau meminjamkan yang kimia, biologi, dan geologi?" Ucapmu dengan sopan sambil tersenyum tipis pada wanita paruh baya penjaga perpustakaan yang kau panggil 'Sensei' tadi.

"Boleh saja, tapi yang edisi rumus kimia, biologi, dan geologi yang ingin kau pinjam cuma ada satu stok saja di perpustakaan ini. Kalau kau ingin meminjam ketiga – tiganya kau harus meninggalkan kartu keanggotaan perpustakaanmu dan memberikan jaminan untuk meminjam buku itu." Jelas sang penjaga perpustakaan sambil mendata buku – buku yang baru saja kau kembalikan.

Kau berpikir sejenak kemudian menggaruk tengkukmu yang tidak gatal.

"E-etto—untuk apa, ya aku meninggalkan kartu keanggotaanku? Lagipula jaminan itu seperti apa? Hmm.. emaskah?" Tanyamu sambil sedikit memiringkan kepala.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, buku yang ingin kau pinjam itu langka dan susah didapatkan karena sudah tidak terbit dimana pun. Jadi kalau kau mau pinjam, kau harus menyerahkan kartu keanggotaanmu sebagai tanda bahwa yang meminjam buku itu." Jelas sang wanita paruh baya itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Lalu kalau Sensei tahu bahwa aku yang meminjam, memangnya kenapa? Bukankah sama saja seperti meminjam buku – buku yang lain?" Tanyamu lagi sambil menggaruk – garuk kepalamu.

'Haah.. anak ini cantik – cantik kok telmi sih.' Pikir sang penjaga perpustakaan sambil menghela nafas malas.

"Kau meninggalkan kartu keanggotaanmu hanya untuk memastikan bahwa buku itu ada di tanganmu. Jadi, kalau sewaktu – waktu buku itu lupa kau kembalikan, pihak perpustakaan bisa menghubungimu dengan melihat kartu keanggotaanmu. Dan soal jaminan, kau hanya perlu meletakkan uang beberapa ribu yen sebagai jaminan kalau buku itu rusak atau hilang. Kalau kau mengembalikan buku – buku itu tanpa rusak atau hilang, berartikartu keanggotaanmu dan uangmu akan dikembalikan utuh. Intinya hal itu sebagai pertanggung jawabanmu atas buku ini, mengerti Midorima-san?" Tiba – tiba terdengar suara bariton seorang laki – laki di belakangmu sebagai penjelasan atas pertanyaan konyolmu yang tak berujung.

"Aha! Aku mengerti seka—UWAA! Kuroko-kun! Sejak kapan kau ada di belakangku!? Dan—tadi itu suaramu?" Tanyamu untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Kuroko hanya menatapmu sebentar kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Aku sudah disini sejak Midorima-san belum datang." Jawab Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya yang khas.

"Jadi, aku menyelakmu..ya...?"

"Iya."

Kau yang mendengar jawaban Kuroko langsung merasa tidak enak karena telah menyelak antriannya. Raut wajahmu langsung menunjukkan rasa bersalah kemudian kau membungkuk pelan pada Kuroko.

"Sumimasen deshita, Kuroko-kun. Aku tidak melihatmu tadi, aku tidak bermaksud menyelakmu." Ucapmu pelan.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis lalu mengelus pelan suraimu dengan lembut.

"Tak apa – apa, Midorima-san." Jawab Kuroko. Kau yang diperlakukan lembut oleh sang bayangan Kiseki no Sedai itu hanya bisa menunduk malu dengan semburat merah menghiasi wajah cantikmu.

"Hn."

"EKHEM."

Hei, deheman siapa itu? Merusak suasana saja.

"Midorima-san, bagaimana keputusannya? Kau jadi meminjam bukunya atau tidak?" Ternyata suara tadi adalah suara sang penjaga perpusakaan. Kau yang kaget pun langsung menoleh ke arahnya dan mengangguk antusias.

"Iya! Aku pinjam bukunya! Ini kartu keanggotaanku, jaminannya sepuluh ribu yen cukup tidak?" Jawabmu sambil menyodorkan selembar uang sepuluh ribu yen.

Sang penjaga perpustakaan sweatdrop untuk yang kedua kalinya.

'Anak ini orang kaya, ya?' Pikirnya sambil mengambil uang yang kau berikan sebagai jaminan kemudian memberikan buku – buku yang ingin kau pinjam.

"Arigattou, Sensei." Ucapmu.

"Ano.. aku ingin meminjam buku – buku ini, Midorima-san. Bisakah kau permisi sebentar?" Tanya Kuroko masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"I-iya, baiklah."

.

.

"Terima kasih, ya atas penjelasannya Kuroko-kun. Tadi itu aku tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan apa yang dikatakan sensei tadi." Ucapmu sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Kuroko.

"Hn. Lagipula, kalau aku tidak menjelaskannya padamu, pasti kau akan lama sekali disana. Jadi mau tidak mau aku harus buka mulut." Jawab Kuroko datar sambil tetap terfokus pada novel yang dibacanya.

Kau langsung tercengang (?).

"Ja-jadi—Kuroko-kun tadi hanya menjelaskan agar aku cepat menyingkir begitu?" Tanyamu.

"Ya begitulah."

**DARR**

Petir langsung menyambar kepalamu. Kau yang tadinya bahagia karena diperlakukan baik oleh Kuroko dan diperhatikan olehnya langsung pundung di pojokan.

"Kuroko-kun, hidoii..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**YANG SATU TSUNDERE, SATU LAGI YANDERE.**

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Kau yang bosan hanya bisa menggeliat tak tentu arah di atas kasur empuk yang ada di kamarmu—sampai kau mendengar suara deringan yang berasal dari telepon genggammu yang baru saja mengganggu kegiatan berguling-guling-hore-hore (?). Dengan sigap, kau langsung menyambar ponselmu yang sedari tadi kau letakkan di atas meja kecil yang ada di samping kasurmu.

"Moshi moshi?" Sapamu kepada si penelepon.

_["Moshi moshi, (Name)-chan! Ini aku Momoi!"]_ Jawab sang penelepon alias Momoi Satsuki teman sekelasmu sekaligus sang manager tim basket Kiseki no Sedai.

Kau yang mendengar sapaannya langsung mengernyitkan dahimu tanda kebingungan. Tumben sekali Momoi meneleponmu, biasanya ia hanya memberimu beberapa pesan singkat atau beberapa chat di Social Media milikmu.

"Ada apa, Momoi-san? Tumben sekali kau menelponku. Apa ada hal yang penting?" Tanyamu sambil mengambil posisi duduk di pinggir tempat tidurmu.

_["Iya nih, (Name)-chan. Kau bisa membantuku membujuk Midorin tidak?" Bukannya menjawab Momoi malah balik bertanya. Kau semakin bingung.]_

"Membujuk soal apa?"

_["Kau tahu 'kan kalau minggu depan para Kiseki no Sedai akan mengadakan training camp di pantai? Nah, Midorin katanya tidak mau ikut. Ia beralasan bahwa rumahnya tidak ada yang menjaga. Lalu kami bilang kalau kami akan mengajakmu. Tapi, tetap saja dia tidak mau ikut. Gimana dong, (Name)-chan?"]_ Jelas Momoi panjang lebar, jelas sekali terdengar suara penuh kekhawatiran sekaligus kebingungan. Padahal training camp minggu depan diadakan dalam rangka untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi turnamen penyisihan Winter Cup antar SMP se-Jepang. Lantas, kenapa kakakmu tidak mau ikut?

"Hah? Aku tidak tahu menau soal seperti itu. Tanyakan sendiri saja pada aniki. Aku tidak mau ikut campur urusan si baka itu. Dia menyebalkan." Ucapmu ketus sambil menghela nafas.

Momoi langsung terkesiap.

_["Kumohon, (Name)-chan! Tolong bujuk Midorin! Kalau tidak bisa, Akashi-kun bisa mengamuk. Kau tidak mau rumahmu nantinya akan menjadi berwarna merah karena banjir darah 'kan?"]_

"Lalu apa untungnya aku membujuk aniki? Aku malas berargumen dengannya." Tanyamu lagi.

_["Akashi-kun bilang ia akan memberikanmu buku kisi – kisi ujian IPA terbitan terbaru yang limited edition itu! Kalau Midorin tetap tidak mau, bilang saja kau akan ikut!"]_ Seru Momoi penuh semangat berharap bahwa kau mau membujuk Midorima.

"Haah.. baiklah. Ngomong – ngomong memangnya nanti aku akan ikut?" Tanyamu dengan nada sinis seakan berkata kok-aku-nggak-diajak-training-camp-hah.

_["E-etto—tentu saja kau ikut (Name)-chan! Tapi pastikan dulu kalau Midorin mau ikut, ya! Jaa ne!"]_

**PIP**

Ya, dengan tidak sopannya Momoi langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon kalian. 'Dia yang menelepon dia juga yang mematikan teleponnya, dasar aneh.' Pikirmu sambil beranjak bangun dari kasurmu untuk pergi menuju ke kamar kakakmu.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Aniki, kau ada di dalam? Bolehkah aku masuk?" Tanyamu pada sang penghuni kamar yang entah sedang melakukan apa di dalam sana.

"Masuk saja, pintunya tidak dikunci nanodayo." Jawab Midorima cuek dengan suaranya yang datar.

"Hn, arigattou." Kau pun langsung masuk ke kamar Midorima kemudian kembali menutup pintunya. Kau melihat Midorima yang sedang berkutat serius dengan beberapa buku tebal yang ada di sekelilingnya dan juga buku – buku catatannya di meja belajar.

Kau menelan ludah untuk membuka percakapan.

"Aniki." Panggilmu pelan.

Midorima masih terfokus pada bukunya, menjawab tanpa menoleh ke arahmu.

"Ada apa nanodayo?"

"Etto—aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu soal training camp tim basket aniki minggu depan." Ucapmu sambil tergagap kemudian mengambil satu kursi kecil yang ada di kamar Midorima lalu mendudukinya.

Midorima langsung menghela nafas.

"Bahkan kau pun memaksaku untuk pergi kesana. Sebenarnya kenapa sih?"

"Ayolah aniki. Aniki kenapa tidak pergi saja? Bukankah bagus sekali berlatih di saat – saat mendekati turnamen?"

"Kau tahu apa soal basket nanodayo? Sudahlah, kau tidak usah ikut campur."

Kau masih tidak mau kalah. 'Ayo, (Name) ini semua demi kisi – kisi ujian limited edition yang kau inginkan.'

"Memangnya kenapa aniki tidak mau pergi?" Tanyamu sambil menggeser kursi yang kau duduki agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Midorima.

**GLUP**

Midorima langsung menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Te-tentu saja karena tidak ada yang menjaga rumah nanodayo! Memangnya kau bisa menjaga rumah ini sendirian di saat otou-san dan okaa-san pergi? Aku takut rumah ini kemalingan atau semacamnya. Itu saja nanodayo." Jelas Midorima panjang lebar dengan nada gugup sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang tidak miring sama sekali.

"Hee—jadi aniki tidak ingin pergi karena mengkhawatirkan adik kembarmu yang manis ini sendirian di rumah~?" Tanyamu lagi dengan nada err..mengejek mungkin?

"Tentu saja tidak nanodayo! Buat apa aku khawatir padamu? Kau itu orangnya lelet, lemot pula! Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu!?"

"Hah? Terjadi sesuatu bagaimana?"

.

Oke, lemotmu kumat lagi.

Midorima langsung menepuk dahinya.

"Pokoknya, kalau aku pergi, rumah ini tidak aman nanodayo!" Seru Midorima dengan sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya.

Kau langsung berdiri di belakang Midorima.

"Oh begitu, kupikir kau mau berduaan saja denganku~" Godamu sambil meletakkan kedua tangan mungilmu pada bahu kakakmu yang lebar itu.

Midorima langsung tersentak dan sontak membuatnya berbalik dan menepis tanganmu.

"Ja-jangan pegang – pegang nanodayo! Dasar sok tahu!"

Kau terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Midorima, apalagi sekarang wajahnya sudah memerah seperti ini. 'Aih, manisnya~' Pikirmu nista.

"Momoi-san dan Akashi-kun mengajakku juga lho. Kalau kau tidak ikut berarti kau akan di rumah SENDIRIAN selama dua minggu. Bagaimana aniki~?" Tanyamu sambil tersenyum horror dan memberi penekanan pada beberapa kata yang barusan saja kau ucapkan.

Tampak Midorima sedikit takut dengan kata – katamu. Tetapi, pria itu tetap stay cool seperti biasanya. Dasar buto-ijo-tukang-jaim-nanodayo /adayangbarunih~/plak/

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Kalau kau memaksa aku akan ikut! Dan ingat, aku ikut bukan berarti aku takut di rumah sendirian atau ingin berdua denganmu nanodayo!" Ucap Midorima sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya pada meja belajarnya lagi

'Hah? Siapa yang memaksa?' Pikirmu sambil sweatdrop.

"Yatta~! Kita pergi minggu depan ya, aniki! Aku menyayangimu!" Teriakmu sambil lompat – lompat kesana kemari kemudian menghampiri Midorima dan mengecup pipinya singkat.

**CHU**

"A-apa yang kau lakukan nanodayo!?" Seru Midorima sambil mengusap – usap pipinya, tampak banyak semburat merah sudah menghiasi wajahnya.

Kau hanya tertawa kecil.

"Sebagai tanda terima kasihku~ Oh, ya aku ke dapur dulu, ya. Aku mau membuat kue untukmu. Dadah~!" Kau langsung beranjak dari kamar anikimu kemudian berlari keluar pintu. Midorima masih terpaku akan tindakanmu tadi.

'Masa aku naksir adikku sendiri nanodayo?' Tanya Midorima dalam hatinya.

.

.

**[SKIP, SEMINGGU KEMUDIAN~]**

Para anggota Kiseki no Sedai plus Kuroko sudah bersiap – siap untuk pergi training camp ke pantai hari ini. Mereka semua berkumpul di rumah sang manager, Momoi Satsuki. Tapi, kok rasanya ada yang kurang, ya? Oh, ya. Dimana kau dan kakak kembarmu itu? Sejak tadi belum tampak.

"Kemana (Name)-chan dan Midorin? Apa mereka benar – benar tidak ikut, ya?" Gumam Momoi khawatir sambil menatap jauh ke arah ujung jalan sana.

"Mereka berani sekali tidak ikut dalam training camp hari ini. Lihat saja nanti, aku akan menghadiahkan gunting merahku kepada mereka berdua." Ucap Akashi dengan aura – aura hitam dan merah (?) di sekelilingnya yang membuat Aomine, Kise, Kuroko, dan Momoi merinding seketika. Murasakibara? Dia tidak perduli sepertinya.

"Ara~? Itu dia Mido-chin dan (Name)-chin. Wah, mereka boncengan naik sepeda. Aku juga ingin dibonceng seperti (Name)-chin, mau 'kan Aka-chin~?" Ucap Murasakibara sambil tetap mengunyah snack – snack nya dengan santai kemudian melirik malas ke arah Akashi yang sedang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Orang gila mana pun tidak ada yang mau membonceng bayi titan macam dirimu, Atsushi." Titah Akashi sambil sweatdrop karena mendengar permintaan absurd teman (baca : babu) raksasanya itu.

Akhirnya kau dan Midorima pun sampai di depan rumah Momoi. Midorima langsung menitipkan sepeda santainya di perkarangan rumah Momoi, sedangkan kau langsung memasukkan barang – barangmu ke dalam bagasi mobil Akashi.

"Sumimasen minna-san. Aku terlambat." Ucapmu sambil membungkuk bungkukkan badan.

Akashi langsung menghela nafas malas kemudian menatapmu tajam.

"Sesuai janjiku, ini buku yang kau inginkan." Ucap akashi malas sambil memberikan sbuah buku tebal yang notabene nya berisi kisi – kisi ujian yang kau inginkan.

"Arigattou, Akashi-kun!" Ujarmu dengan tatapan yang berbinar – binar pada sang emperor.

"Hm."

"Hosh – hosh. Capek sekali membocengmu nanodayo! Dasar gendut!" Ejek Midorima padamu saat ia sudah selesai memakirkan sepedanya.

"Enak saja kau bilang aku gendut! Kau itu tsundere! Dasar bodoh!" Balasmu seakan tidak terima dikatai oleh kakakmu sendiri.

"Tsundere janai nanodayo! Kau yang tsundere!"

"Apa!? Jangan memutar balikkan fakta!"

'**SYUUT'**

Tiba – tiba sebuah gunting merah melesat dengan indahnya di antara kalian berdua.

"Sudah, sesama tsundere tidak usah bertengkar. Sekarang cepat kalian naik atau—**CKRIS**."

Kalian pasti tahu siapa yang baru saja bicara.

"Baik/nanodayo!"

.

.

Di mobil.

.

.

"Nee, (Name)-chan. Hebat sekali kau bisa membujuk Midorin." Bisik Momoi pelan padamu yang sedang duduk santai disebelahnya.

"Tidak juga sih. Dia awalnya banyak beralasan ini dan itu. Benar – benar membuatku kewalahan." Jawabmu sambil ber-facepalm ria.

"Hahaha. Lalu bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja pada akhirnya dia mau ikut. Dia bilang dia takut terjadi sesuatu di rumah kalau tidak ada dia. Tapi nyatanya, dia hanya mau berduaan di rumah denganku. Buktinya, saat aku bilang bahwa aku ikut ke training camp, dia langsung setuju. Benar – benar tsundere tingkat dewa." Ucapmu gamblang sambil menatap tajam Midorima yang duduk di kursi sebelah supir.

Midorima yang mendengar ucapanmu sontak langsung menengok ke bangku penumpang tempat kau duduk.

"Apa katamu!? Siapa juga yang mau berduaan dengan adik menyusahkan sepertimu nanodayo!" Jawab Midorima kesal sambil menatapmu tajam.

"Jadi kau tidak sudi bersama adik kembarmu ini, aniki?" Tanyamu sambil menunduk ke bawah dengan aura – aura hitam menyelubungimu.

Midorima langsung menelan ludahnya takut.

"Memangnya siapa yang memberi makan aniki di saat okaa-san tidak ada? Siapa yang mencuci pakaian aniki? Siapa juga yang selalu membantu aniki membereskan rumah? Dasar tidak tahu diri." Ucapmu sambil menatap kosong Midorima dan—tersenyum lebar dengan aura – aura aneh di sekelilingmu.

"Kau tahu apa akibatnya bicara begitu pada adikmu anikiku tercinta~?"

"(Na-Name)! Bukan begitu maksudku—(NAME)!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC~**

**Akhirnya chapter Midorima sudah Choco selesaikan huehuehue XD nah, selanjutnya chapter Aomine Daiki :v ayo siapa yang pengen punya kakak kembar dekil seperti A(h)omine Daiki? XD /author dilempar sendal sama Aomine/**

**Ara, mungkin author tidak akan bicara panjang lebar disini :3 intinya tetap baca fic – fic Choco yang lainnya, ya~! Ada cerita baru lho, yaitu drabble Kagami x READER! KAMU IYA KAMU, MASA KUCING!? /slapped**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mem-favorite atau follow ^^**

**-ChocolatDiamond**

**M**

**I**

**N**

**D**

**T**

**O**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : "Saranghae, Oppa~!"**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**Genre : family, humor garing krenyes krispi goyang goyang pipi (?), (maybe) romance **

**WARNING! OOC, (maybe) typo, Siscon, Twincest, Bad summary, Good story!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Enjoy~! w**

Chapter 5 : Aomine Daiki

**-Aomine's POV-**

Halo minna-san, berjumpa lagi dengan gue Aomine Daiki yang tampan dan maskulinnya nggak ketulungan. Hari ini gue pengen membuka sesi curhat mengenai adek kembar gue, kenapa? Soalnya, gue sering dibikin pusing tujuh keliling sama tingkahnya. Ya, biar ngeselin tetep aja dia itu adek gue yang paling gue sayang. Adek gue namanya Aomine (Name), gue sama dia kembar tapi nggak kembar identik. Buktinya, kenapa kulit gue item trus kulit dia putih porselen gitu? Gue tinggi dan proporsional dianya bogel astaga. Yuk, ikutin aja cerita gila gue sama adek gue. Capek gue disuruh ngoceh mulu sama author dableg ini /apa kata lu? -_-/ Selamat membaca readers~ *wink* /sok ganteng lu aho -_- Aomine : bodo amat, yg penting nih cerita lanjut -_-/

**-Aomine's POV END-**

**.**

**Hell Training Camp**

Sekarang ini, kau sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor SMP Teiko yang sudah sunyi bersama sahabat semasa kecilmu, Momoi Satsuki dan kakak kembar yang tak pernah kau akui itu a.k.a Aomine Daiki. Ya, jam pulang sekolah memang sudah berlalu satu jam yang lalu, tapi kau dan kedua insan disampingmu harus segera ke Gym atas panggilan maut (?) dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Kau menghela nafas sesekali sambil berpikir 'Untuk apa aku berjalan bersama orang idiot ini?' Batinmu sambil menatap horror Aomine.

"Oi, ngapain lo melototin gue, imouto!?" Aomine yang merasakan aura – aura dari sampingnya langsung membentakmu. Kau yang dibentak hanya membalas ucapannya dengan tatapan nggak-bisa-sopan-dikit-lo-sama-adek-lo-sendiri.

Momoi yang juga sedang berjalan di samping Aomine hanya bisa tertawa paksa saat melihat tingkahmu bersama Aomine. "Maa—maa, Dai-chan tidak usah kasar begitu dengan (Name)-chan. Dia 'kan adikmu satu-satunya." Ujar Momoi sambil menepuk nepuk lengan Aomine.

"Cih, dia saja tidak mau kuanggap adik, ya sudah, biarkan saja dia." Ketus Aomine sambil mendecih kesal.

Kau langsung mendengus sebal karena mendengar ucapan Aomine yang seolah – olah tidak menganggapmu sebagai adiknya itu. "Ya sudah kalau begitu! Aku juga tidak mau punya kakak sepertimu kembar pula!" Sambungmu.

"Baguslah, jadi aku tidak usah berbagi uang saku pemberian okaa-chan denganmu, daaho!"

"Hei, apa katamu! Aku ini 'kan juga anaknya okaa-chan!"

"Heeeh...? Bukannya kau itu anak pungut?"

"Enak saja kalau bicara! Kau yang seharusnya jadi anak pungut, okaa-chan dan otou-chan kulitnya putih bersih! Wajah mereka juga teduh, tidak sangar dan menakutkan sepertimu!" Ujarmu sambil memelototi Aomine.

"APA KATAMU!"

**DUAGHH!**

Suara apa itu? Oh, iya—kau dan Aomine baru saja dihadiahi sebuah pukulan penuh kasih sayang dari seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang sejak tadi sudah muak melihat pertengkaran kalian. Tapi, yah apa boleh buat—kalian memang tidak bisa akur. Dimana pun kalian berada, kalian pasti akan bertengkar entah karena masalah sepele atau apalah. Yang jelas, kalian tidak pernah rukun.

"Sudahlah! Apa kalian mau terus bertengkar sampai ke Gym hah!? Kalian bisa dihabisi sama Akashi-kun kalau dia tau kalau kalian selalu seperti ini." Teriak Momoi hingga menggema di seluruh lorong dan kelas – kelas yang baru saja kalian lalui.

Aomine mengusap – usap kepalanya yang benjol sambil menggerutu tidak jelas, begitu juga denganmu. Dasar kakak beradik yang aneh.

Pada akhirnya kalian bertiga melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Gym dengan keadaan hening dan khidmat (?). Momoi hanya bersenandung kecil sambil berjalan santai, sedangkan kau dan Aomine sibuk merutuk satu sama lain dalam hati.

'Awas saja kau, DAKI. Kau akan kuhajar setelah ini.' Batinmu sambil mengeluarkan aura – aura hitam.

'Dasar imouto menyebalkan. Tidak ada sopan santunnya dengan kakak sendiri.' Pikir Aomine sambil menatapmu horror. Kau yang merasa ditatap hanya diam saja dan tidak mau melanjutkan pertengkaran. Menurutmu, lebih baik bungkam seribu bahasa daripada bertengkar dengan Aomine dan gunting merah sakit akan melayang ke depan wajahmu.

.

.

Di Gym

.

Kalian bertiga sudah tiba di Gym sesuai dengan perintah sang kapten Kiseki no Sedai itu. Kau melirik ke sana kemari dan mendapati banyak pria warna warni yang sedang berdiskusi di ujung sana.

"Akashi-kun! Kamu sudah tiba!" Teriak Momoi sambil menarikmu paksa dan meninggalkan Aomine di belakang kalian berdua.

"Baguslah kalau sudah berkumpul semua. Daiki, cepat kesini!" Titah Akashi sambil menatap tajam ke arah pria dim yang sedang berjalan dengan santainya ke arah Akashi dkk.

"Iya, iya. Aku kesana!" Seru Aomine.

.

Setelah beberapa menit berargumen tidak jelas, akhirnya kamu, Momoi, dan keenam anggota Kiseki no Sedai (termasuk Kuroko) sudah berkumpul semua. Dan—sang emperor pun mulai berbicara.

"Liburan musim gugur akan segera dimulai setelah kita semua menghadapi ujian semester. Nah, sebaiknya kita gunakan waktu liburan yang singkat ini untuk latihan sekeras mungkin agar bisa lolos dalam penyisihan Winter Cup nanti. Bagaimana?" Ucap Akashi seakan – akan menanyakan pendapat kalian semua yang ada disana, tapi—sepertinya bukan seorang Akashi Seijuuro bila ia menanyakan pendapat kalian.

..Satu pun dari antara kalian tidak ada yang berani menjawab...

"BAGAIMANA?"

**GLUPH**

Kalian pasti tau siapa yang barusan bertanya dengan nada penuh penekanan dan pemaksaan. Mau tidak mau kalian bertujuh mengangguk setuju atas ucapan Akashi. Akashi hanya menyeringai puas atas jawaban yang kalian semua berikan.

"Dan untuk (Name)—" Akashi mulai menyebut namamu, itu berarti hal buruk akan terjadi.

"I-iya, Seijuuro-san?" Tanyamu tergagap sambil menahan rasa takut akan sang setan merah satu ini. /authordilempargunting/

"Kau sebagai power forward tim basket putri Teiko, harus membantu Daiki dan Tetsuya dalam berlatih. Mengerti?" Titah Akashi seenak jidatnya. Ia menyuruhmu seenaknya saja mentang – mentang kau adalah Ace/Power Forward dari tim basket putri Teiko. Mungkin di saat seperti ini orang itu memanfaatkan kemampuanmu dalam bermain basket...?

Dan sekali lagi, mau tidak mau, siap tidak siap, sudi tidak sudi, kau harus memenuhi permintaan sang kapten cebol itu kalau kau tidak ingin berjumpa dengan gunting keramatnya.

"Ba-baiklah..."

"He-hei! Untuk apa aku dilatih oleh (Name)! Memalukan sekali kalau aku yang Ace kiseki no sedai berlatih bersamanya! Kalau dengan Tetsu sih nggak masalah!" Ujar Aomine dengan sombongnya sambil menunjuk – nunjuk dirimu.

"Kau mau menentangku, Daiki?" Tanya—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ancam Akashi pada Aomine. Akashi sudah mempersiapkan gunting merah kesayangannya kalau seandainya Aomine mau membantah.

Aomine langsung bungkam seketika saat mendengar Akashi berbicara. "A-aku tidak menentangmu kok, Akashi—" Jawab Aomine sambil berkeringat dingin melihat Akashi yang sudah bersiap dengan gunting keramatnya.

"Padahal dia adikmu kan nanodayo? Masa kau tidak mau berlatih bersamanya? Bu-bukan berarti aku peduli nanodayo!" Sahut Midorima yang tiba – tiba nimbrung.

Murasakibara ikut – ikutan. "Tau nih, Mido-chin~ kalau aku punya adik seperti (Name)-chin, pasti dia akan kujaga baik – baik~" Tambah Murasakibara sambil menatapmu dengan tatapan ayolah-(Name)-chin-jadi-adikku-saja.

Kau yang mendengar ucapan Murasakibara hanya bisa menelan ludahmu pasrah dan membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau kau punya kakak seperti Murasakibara.

"E-etto—arigattou, Shintaro-san, Atsushi-san sudah membelaku." Ucapmu sambil tersenyum paksa. Sedangkan Momoi yang melihat ocehan kalian hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"Kalau begitu, kapan kita berangkatnya, Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko yang daritadi diam dengan wajah datarnya itu. Kuroko—author yakin kalau kau adalah jelmaan hantu muka rata (?)/ditimpuk fans Kuroko/

Akashi berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang bayangan. "Oh, iya. Besok pagi kita berangkat. Semuanya berkumpul disini jam delapan pagi. TIDAK BOLEH TERLAMBAT SEDETIK PUN." Jawab Akashi sambil menatap horror semua rekan – rekannya itu.

"Ba-baik ssu/nanodayo!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SKIP, DI GYM TEMPAT KALIAN BERKUMPUL**

"Nee, (Name)cchi, mana Aominecchi ssu? Masa kau datang berdua dengan Momocchi saja?" Tanya Kise sambil menyodorkan sekaleng susu coklat padamu. Kau menerima kaleng itu sambil tersenyum sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Kutinggalkan di rumah." Jawabmu enteng sambil berusaha membuka tutup kaleng itu, tapi karena tutupnya terlalu keras, jadi kau memberikannya lagi pada Kise untuk membukakannya sambil menatap Kise dengan tatapan bukain-kalengnya-dong-Kise-kun.

Kise langsung mengambil kaleng itu dan membukakannya untukmu sambil ber-sweatdrop ria. "Kenapa ditinggalkan ssu?" Tanya Kise lagi sambil memberikan kaleng itu lagi padamu.

"Habisnya dia tidak bisa dibangunkan. Sudah berulang kali kupanggil – panggil, dia juga tidak mau bangun." Sahutmu sambil menerima kaleng yang diberikan Kise.

Kise langsung facepalm. "Kan kasihan Aominecchi kalau dimarahi sama Akashicchi ssu! Kenapa tidak kau paksa saja!?" Kise mulai panik saat melihat jam yang hampir menunjukkan pukul delapan sedangkan sang Ace Kiseki no Sedai itu tak kunjung datang.

"Biarkan saja. Itu semua 'kan salahnya sendiri. Padahal aku sudah berusaha membangunkannya." Dengusmu kesal dengan nada kecewa. Kau merasa khawatir kenapa kakakmu tidak datang juga.

Midorima yang daritadi sedang sibuk dengan lucky item nya tiba – tiba berteriak. "Hei! Itu Aomine nanodayo!"

Mata emas Kise langsung berbinar – binar mendapati Aomine yang tergesa – gesa menghampiri mereka semua di Gym tersebut. "Aominecchi! Kocchi kocchi!" Teriaknya.

"Are~ Mine-chin hampir saja terlambat. Habis sudah kalau Mine-chin terlambat~" ujar Murasakibara malas sambil berusaha membuka snack yang daritadi dipegangnya.

"Yo minna! Maaf aku terlambat!" Ucap Aomine yang baru sampai dan berdiri di sebelahmu.

Tiba – tiba Aomine menatapmu dengan tajam.

'Mulai lagi nih mereka berdua...' Batin mereka semua yang ada disana kecuali Akashi.

"Kenapa tadi kau tidak membangunkanku teme! Hampir saja aku terlambat 'kan! Untung saja Satsuki tadi meneleponku, kalau tidak habis sudah riwayatku!" Bentak Aomine padamu.

Kau langsung mendengus sebal sambil membalikkan tatapan kakakmu itu. "Aku sudah membangunkanmu tahu! Kau saja yang tidak bangun – bangun! Huh, menyebalkan!" Sambungmu kesal sambil membuang muka. Aomine yang mendengar jawabanmu langsung menghela nafas kemudian mengelus – elus surai (h/c) mu dengan lembut.

"Ya sudah, maafkan aku." Ucap Aomine pelan. Kau yang menerima perlakuan Aomine yang (tumben – tumbenan) halus, hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Cieee... Aominnecchi dan (Name)cchi sudah mulai akur ssu!" Ucap Kise girang sambil merangkul bahu kalian berdua.

Aomine hanya menggeram kesal karena tingkah rekan satu timnya itu. "Lepaskan oi Kise teme! Kau berat tau!" Teriak Aomine.

"Eehehe~ Gomen ssu."

Tak lama kemudian sang emperor merah bergunting (?) muncul secara tiba – tiba dengan Kuroko yang berjalan di belakangnya.

'Kok tumben, ya Kuroko/Kurokocchi/Tetsu/Tetsu-kun/Kuro-chin/Tetsuya-san kelihatan...?' Batin kalian semua kompak.

"Baiklah semuanya, ayo kita segera berangkat. Bawa barang – barang kalian, jangan sampai ada yang ketinggalan." Perintah Akashi kemudian membalikkan badannya menuju ke mobil yang sudah terparkir di depan Teikou. Akhirnya kalian semua pergi dengan dua mobil milik Akashi. Mobil pertama diisi oleh Akashi, Kuroko, Midorima, dan Momoi sedangkan mobil kedua ada Aomine, Kise, kamu, dan Murasakibara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SKIP, JAM 15.00**

Kalian semua sudah sampai di daerah pegunungan yang cukup dingin, kamu yang tidak kuat dingin langsung mengambil jaket dan syal mu yang masih ada di dalam kopermu. Sebenarnya kalian semua sudah menyewa sebuah penginapan kecil untuk ditinggali, tetapi karena malas, kau dan kakakmu Aomine belum mengeluarkan barang – barang bawaan kalian dari dalam koper. Setelah mengambil jaket dan syal mu, kau langsung pergi keluar dan menghampiri para Kiseki no Sedai yang tengah sibuk berlatih termasuk Aomine.

"Waah... Daiki-nii hebat sekali.." Gumam mu sambil tersepona—maaf maksudnya terpesona melihat gaya permainan basket Aomine yang begitu hebat di matamu.

'Ini sih jauh lebih hebat daripada aku, ya meskipun kami ini sama sama ace di tim basket sekolah yang sama...' Pikirmu sambil menduduki bench yang berada di dekatmu.

Tiba – tiba kau melihat Momoi yang sedang berjalan ke arahmu dengan membawa sebuah papan berisi beberapa lembar kertas disini. Kau tersenyum ke arahnya kemudian berisyarat agar ia ikut duduk disampingmu untuk menemanimu.

"Nee, (Name)-chan, apa kau sedang melihat Dai-chan?" Tanya Momoi iseng sambil menepuk pelan bahumu.

Kau mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Momoi. "Iya, dia hebat sekali. Aku baru pertama kali melihat permainan seperti itu. Apalagi Tetsuya-san yang berpasangan dengannya." Tambahmu sambil tak menglihkan pandanganmu dari Aomine dan Kuroko.

Momi langsung tersenyum senang mendengar ucapanmu barusan. "Yahh.. mereka memang pasangan yang hebat dalam basket. Kerja samanya sangat bagus, tapi entah belakangan ini Dai-chan..." Momoi menjeda perkataannya kemudian raut wajahnya berupa menjadi sedikit...sedih...?

"Kakakku kenapa, Satsuki-chan?" Tanyamu penasaran.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Aku tidak mengatakan apa – apa kok tadi." Jawab Momoi sambil menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

'Ada apa dengan Satsuki-chan, ya?' Tanyamu dalam hati.

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba, anggota para kiseki no sedai sudah selesai latihan dan membersihkan diri. Sekarang, kalian semua sedang duduk berkeliling di api unggun yang baru saja dinyalakan Akashi. Entah karena apa, Akashi mengajak kalian semua untuk berkumpul dengan menyalakan api unggun, bukankah seharusnya kalian semua beristirahat di dalam penginapan yang kalian sewa tadi? Awalnya keheningan tercipta di antara kalian, sampai pada akhirnya Kise yang pada dasarnya benci keheningan langsung membuka suaranya. "Ngg—kita ngapain sekarang ssu? Bukankah ini membosankan?" Ujar Kise sambil menatap kalian semua secara bergantian.

Akashi yang mendengar ucapan Kise langsung terpikirkan sebuah ide yang—uhmm..gila...?

"Oh, ya. Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan jurit malam?" Sambung Akashi sambil menyeringai horror. Para anggota kisedai plus kamu dan Momoi langsung sweatdrop berjamaah saat mendengar kata jurit 'malam'.

"O-oi, Akashi. Nggak ada ide yang mendingan dikit apa?" Sahut Aomine sambil menahan rasa takut sekaligus ngerinya.

Akashi langsung menatap tajam Aomine. "Nggak." Dan jawaban dari Akashi sukses membuat orang – orang yang berada disana mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk menghadapi kenyataan terburuk dalam hidupnya.

"Yosh, biar cepat selesai, sekarang ayo kita semua jalan~" Seru Murasakibara santai. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah cepat menyelesaikan tantangan absurd ini, kembali ke tenda, dan tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan beginilah kalian berakhir. Akashi bersama Midorima, Kise dengan Murasakibara, Momoi dengan Kuroko, dan KAMU dengan kakakmu yang dim—maksudnya ketjeh itu Aomine Daiki. Kalian harus menyusuri hutan yang ada tak jauh dari penginapan kalian berdua-berdua dan kembali sebelum pukul 4 subuh. Kalau tidak, porsi latihan para kisedai akan ditambah 5x lipat.

**-Aomine's POV-**

Kenapa aku harus bersama [Name] sih!? Merepotkan saja anak itu. Kalau bukan karena tantangan gila Akashi aku tidak akan mau melakukan hal seperti ini. Benar – benar menyebalkan!

"Oi, Daiki-nii." Tiba – tiba terdengar suara [Name] yang memanggilku. Sontak aku menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Nande?" Tanyaku.

Ia menatapku sebentar kemudian menunjuk ke arah semak – semak yang ada tak jauh dari tempat kami berpijak. "Itu apa, Daiki-nii?"

Dahiku mengernyit heran saat melihat objek yang ditunjuk oleh adikku. Kulihat, semak-semak itu bergoyang sendiri. "Aku juga tidak tau." Jawabku singkat.

"Tapi, kok rasanya ada seseorang disana, ya?" Sambung [Name] dengan wajah tanpa dosanya yang berhasil membuatku merinding.

"Ma-masa sih? Tidak mungkin! Kau pasti salah lihat." Titahku sambil menelan ludah. Bukannya menjauh, [Name] malah mendekati semak-semak yang bergoyang tadi.

"Tapi tetap saja aku penasaran, Daiki-nii." Ucapnya sambil berusaha menggapai semak-semak itu dan—

'**SRAKKK!'**

[Name] berhasil menyibak semak-semak itu. Ia sempat tak berkata apapun saat menatap sesuatu yang ada disana.

**-Aomine's POV- END**

**-Reader's POV-**

Aku melihat seorang gadis yang sedang duduk dengan menangkupkan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya sambil menangis tersedu – sedu. Rambutnya panjang, hitam, dan terurai berantakan begitu. Karena merasa kasihan sekaligus penasaran, lantas aku menepuk bahunya dan bertanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Gadis itu masih terisak, kemudian ia menoleh ke arahku. A—APA! Wajahnya—!

"**Aku terjatuh di jurang sebrang sana setahun yang lalu, aku kesepian karena terus sendirian. Maukah kau menemaniku disini?"**

Yang benar saja! Wajahnya hancur, matanya bolong dan mengeluarkan darah. Mulutnya menganga dan mengeluarkan banyak belatung dari sana. Wajahnya bahkan lebih mengerikan dari kakakku sendiri! (Author ngakak disini :v /dihajar)

"KYAAAA!" Aku langsung menjerit kemudian berlari ke arah Daiki-nii dan memeluknya. Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana. Aku takut sekali!

**-Normal POV-**

"O-oi! [Name]! Apa yang terjadi padamu!?" Aomine langsung terkejut karena kau yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku takut.. itu disana... menjijikan sekali..." Lirihmu sambil menunjuk ke arah semak tadi. Aomine kemudian melirik sebentar ke arah yang kau tunjuk tadi lalu menoleh lagi padamu.

"Sudahlah, disana tidak ada apa-apa."

"Ta-tadi aku melihat anak kecil. Menjijikan sekali, hiks.. wajahnya hancur dan berdarah." Ujarmu sambil terisak, air mata penuh ketakutan mulai mengalir dari iris [e/c] mu.

Aomine menghela nafas berat kemudian menepuk – nepuk kepalamu dengan pelan. "Ya sudah, kita kembali saja. Jangan menangis lagi, ya." Ucap Aomine sambil menggandeng tanganmu dengan erat kemudian terburu – buru pergi dari sana.

Dan apa kalian tau, apa yang Aomine lihat sebenarnya? Seorang gadis dengan wajah mengerikan yang sedang tertawa cekikikan sambil menatapnya dan berkata...

"**Kalian tidak akan bisa kembali ssu..."**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa jam kalian mengitari hutan itu, tapi tetap saja kalian sama sekali tidak menemukan adanya jalan keluar. Kau mulai putus asa, karena kalian tak kunjung kembali.

"Daiki-nii, kapan kita keluar?" Tanyamu dengan nada cemas sambil menatap Aomine penuh harapan.

"Sebentar lagi kita pasti menemukan jalan keluar. Tenang saja..." Jawab Aomine.

"Tapi kapan? Sejak tadi kau bilang sebentar lagi, tapi kita tidak keluar juga."

Aomine menundukkan kepalanya sebentar, kemudian menatapmu penuh arti. "Tenang saja, selama aku disisimu, tidak akan terjadi apapun padamu baka."

Kau hanya terdiam dengan tatapan kosong tanda putus asa. Sampai kau merasakan kehangatan yang menyelimuti tubuh mungilmu. Kau pun menoleh ke atas dan melihat mentari pagi sudah memancarkan senyumannya yang indah. Dalam hati, kau bersyukur karena fajar sudah menyingsing.

"Wah, sudah pagi. Ayo kita cepat cari jalan keluar, [Name]!" Ujar Aomine sambil berlari dengan menarik tanganmu. Wajahmu mulai bersemu merah, tanpa kau sadari, sejak tadi kalian sedang menautkan tangan kalian berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian, kalian berdua sudah sampai di perkarangan penginapan tempat kalian berkumpul semalam. Disana sudah ada Kuroko, Murasakibara, Midorima, Momoi, dan juga Akashi dengan tatapan horror yang siap memarahi kalian kapan saja.

"Are, maaf kami baru kembali. Dan—kenapa kalian menatap kami seperti itu?" Tanya Aomine sambil menatap heran semua yang ada disana.

"Kenapa kalian baru kembali, Daiki? [Name]?" Tanya Akashi sambil mendekati kalian berdua sambil membawa gunting merah keramatnya.

'Sungguh, Akashi jauh lebih mengerikan bila dibandingkan dengan hantu anak kecil semalam maupun seluruh hantu yang ada di muka bumi ini.' Pikirmu sambil mengeratkan genggaman tanganmu mu pada tangan Aomine yang sejak tadi masih bertautan.

Aomine langsung berkeringat dingin dan memundurkan kakinya beberapa langkah untuk menjauhi Akashi yang mulai mendekati kalian berdua.

"Kau tau apa hukumanmu, Daiki?"

"Ma—maafkan a—"

"KYAAA!" Aomine yang belum menyelesaikan kata – katanya langsung menoleh ke arahmu yang menjerit ketakutan barusan. Ia pun menengok ke arah objek yang baru saja membuatmu terkejut tadi, dan ternyata—

"A-APA! HANTU YANG SEMALAM!" Aomine langsung panik setengah mati. Ia melihat sesosok gadis dengan wajah berdarah – darah dan mata yang bolong sebelah.

"HAHAHAAHA! AOMINECCHI KENA SSU!" Tiba-tiba sesosok kuning muncul dari balik topeng mengerikannya dan juga wig hitam yang ada di kepalanya. Ia tertawa terbahak – bahak melihat wajah takut Aomine yang sangat absurd baginya.

"Ki-Kise-kun...?" Kau yang mulai tenang langsung menatap sesosok remaja bersurai keemasan denga iris madu manisnya yang sedang tertawa di hadapan kalian berdua.

"Kerja bagus, Ryota." Ucap Akashi sambil menyeringai puas.

"Ki-Kise!? Jadi semalam kau mengerjai kami!?" Bentak Aomine sambil menarik kostum hantu Kise.

Kise yang masih menahan tertawa langsung menjawab pertanyaan rekannya itu. "Hihihi.. bukan aku saja kok. Kita semua bekerja sama disini, ya 'kan, Akashicchi?" Ujar Kise cengengesan.

Akashi hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Kise.

"U-Untuk apa kalian semua melakukan hal gila seperti semalam!? Lagipula kenapa kalian semua mengerjai kami!?" Bentak Aomine.

"Kalian lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahun kalian berdua nanodayo."

A-APA.

"Tu-tunggu! Kenapa kalian tau kalau kami ulang tahun!? Kami sendiri saja lupa!" Sekarang gantian kaulah yang mulai emosi dengan tingkah sahabat – sahabatmu ini.

"Oh itu Sa-chin yang memberitahu kami." Jawab Murasakibara sambil menatap gadis bersurai merah muda yang tengah tersenyum – senyum sejak tadi.

"Hehehe~ Gomen ne, [Name]-chan, Dai-chan. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan hal buruk pada kalian. Aku hanya ingin mengerjai kalian saja kok, anggap saja ini sebagai kejutan ulang tahun ya." Jelas Momoi panjang lebar kemudian merogoh sesuatu yang ada di tasnya.

Aomine mulai memasang tampang bloon nya. "Hah...?"

"Kau tidak sadar ya kalau rencana kami hampir terbongkar semalam?" Tanya Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya sambil menghampiri kalian berdua.

"Apa maksudmu?"

**FLASHBACK**

Kita flashback di saat Aomine yang sedang menenangkanmu yang tengah menangis di pelukannya. Ia melihat sesosok gadis bersurai hitam panjang yang berantakan dengan darah berlumuran pada wajahnya.

"**Kalian tidak akan bisa kembali ssu..."**

Aomine mulai merinding ketika ia mendengar gadis itu berbicara padanya sambil tertawa cekikikkan disana.

"Sudahlah, disana tidak ada apa-apa." Itulah satu-satunya cara Aomine untuk menenangkanmu yang sedang menangis. Mengatakan bahwa ia tidak melihat apapun dan segera mengajakmu pergi.

.

"Hihihi..rencana kita berhasil ssu!" Ujar Kise kegirangan sambil melepas topengnya dan memberi kode agar teman – temannya yang lain keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Midorima langsung menggeplak kepala kuning Kise. "Bagaimana kalau sampai penyamaranmu ketahuan tadi nanodayo!"

Kise mulai bingung. "Maksud Midorimacchi..ssu?"

"Kau tidak sadar kalau kau menambahkan kata 'ssu' pada ucapanmu tadi. Bisa saja kan Aomine menyadari kalau hantu itu adalah dirimu nanodayo." Jelas Midorima sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang tidak miring sama sekali.

"Ehehe gomen ssu~"

Akashi langsung menghampiri Midorima dan Kise yang tengah berdebat barusan. "Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang kita mengejar Daiki dan [Name]. Kalian tidak mau kau kalau sampai kita semua kehilangan jejak mereka?"

"Aku setuju, Akashi-kun." Ujar Kuroko yang muncul secara tiba – tiba.

"Hiiy~! Kurokocchi jangan tiba – tiba muncul begitu ssu! Menyeramkan tau!"

"Maaf, Kise-kun. Sejak tadi aku sudah ada disamping Akashi-kun."

"Haah.. ya sudah sekarang ayo kita susul mereka."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KURANG AJAR KALIAN SEMUA! KALIAN SAMPAI MEMBUAT [Name] MENANGIS TAU!"

"Arara~ Mine-chin tidak usah semarah itu." Timpal Murasakibara.

"Wah, ternyata Aominecchi perhatian juga ya pada [Name]cchi ssu!"

Pernyataan kise barusan sukses membuat kau dan Aomine bungkam seribu bahasa. Semburat merah mulai menghiasi wajah kalian.

"Hahaha~ sudahlah. Yang penting kalian berdua tidak kenapa – kenapa. Oh, ya. Selamat ulang tahun ya, [Name]-chah, Dai-chan." Ucap Momoi sambil menghampiri kalian dengan membawa sebuah kue tart coklat bertuliskan 'Otanjoubi Omedetou, Aomine [Name], Aomine Daiki.' Yang diukir dengan menggunakan whip cream.

"I-ini? Untuk kami?" Tanyamu ragu – ragu sambil memandangi kue itu.

"Iya, maaf soal yang semalam, ya ssu." Ucap Kise.

Akashi langsung beranjak masuk ke arah penginapan dan diikuti oleh Murasakibara. "Ayo kita rayakan ulang tahun Daiki dan [Name] di dalam saja. Semuanya sudah disiapkan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC~**

**Makashi semuanya yang udah ngikutin fic ini dari awal! Jujur choco seneng banget kalian udah mau sempet-sempetin baca ficnya Choco ini hehehe :v  
>Maaf, Choco nggak bisa bales semua review kalian satu satu, karena keterbatasan waktu Choco ngetiknya ._.<br>Jangan lupa review lagi, ya di chapter ini! Gomen ne kalau gaje atau OOC, Choco emang ga pinter buat fic Aomine sebagai kakak.. QwQ  
>Untuk chapter selanjutnya, Murasakibara akan menjadi kakak kembarmu! :V keep fav+follow+review minna!<strong>

**M**

**I**

**N**

**D**

**T**

**O**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : "Saranghae, Oppa~!"**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.**

**Genre : family, humor garing krenyes krispi goyang goyang pipi (?), (maybe) romance**

**WARNING! OOC, (maybe) typo, Siscon, Twincest, Bad summary, Good story!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Enjoy~! w**

Chapter 5 : Murasakibara Atsushi.

**-Murasakibara's POV-**

Konnichiwa minna-san~ kayaknya udah lama ya author aneh yang satu ini nggak update-update? Yah.. aku nggak peduli juga sih, males soalnya~ mari Mura-chin kenalkan _futago imouto_ Mura-chin, namanya Murasakibara [Name]. Ya, kami kembar, tapi nggak mirip-mirip amat sih. Udah, ah, aku males ngomong. Langsung aja baca sendiri, ya~ *nyam nyam*

**-Murasakibara's POV END-**

**.**

**Titan dan.. Kurcaci...?**

Kau adalah adik kembar dari titan ungu raksasa yang kini menjadi _center_ dari Tim basket Teikou. Yap, kau adalah _futago imouto_ dari Murasakibara Atsushi, Murasakibara [Name]. Ada beberapa kemiripan yang kalian berdua miliki, misalnya kalian sama-sama suka bermain basket. Yah.. meskipun bisa dibilang Murasakibara tidak menunjukkan ketertarikannya terhadap olahraga tersebut. Kau menyukai basket dan kau mengakui itu. Tapi, ada satu kendala yang menghalangi kecintaanmu terhadap olahraga tersebut. Tubuh yang tinggi dan besar sangatlah menguntungkan bagi Atsushi dalam bermain basket. Tapi, bagaimana denganmu...?

_**Flashback.**_

_Beberapa hari yang lalu._

Kau sedang berlatih basket bersama dengan teman-teman satu timmu di _gym_ SMP Teikou. Meski baru kelas satu, tapi kau sudah mendapatkan posisi sebagai _regular player_ sekaligus _center_ sama seperti kakakmu. Semua orang, termasuk pelatihmu mengakui kemampuanmu dalam bermain basket. Mulai dari kecepatan, akurasi, dan _defense_ semuanya sempurna. Namun, terkadang tinggi badan membuatmu merasa minder dan kurang. Ya, memang postur tubuh yang tinggi adalah salah satu faktor pendukung yang harus dimiliki oleh seorang atlet basket.

Tapi, tidak denganmu. Kau selalu berharap memiliki tubuh yang tinggi seperti _onii-san_ mu. Mungkin tidak usah 2 meter seperti Atsushi, 1,65 meter saja sudah cukup bagimu untuk bermain basket secara optimal. Tapi, kenyataannya? Tinggimu cuma 1,54 cm. Dan itu saat mengganggu.

"[Name]-_chan_! _Rebound_ bolanya!" Seru salah satu temanmu saat melihat bola lemparannya tidak berhasil masuk dan malah membentur _ring_.

Kau yang mendengarnya, sontak langsung berlari dan melompat untuk meraih bola tersebut. Saat tangan kananmu hendak menyentuh bola itu men-_dunk_ nya, tiba-tiba saja lawan latihanmu sudah merebut bola itu sambil men-_dribble_ nya.

"[Name]-_chan_, kau ini bagaimana! Bola itu 'kan tidak terlalu tinggi! Kenapa kau tidak bisa menggapainya!?" Seru teman satu tim-mu yang tingginya 1, 60 meter sambil berusaha merebut bola. Kau pun langsung kesal saat mendnegar ucapan temanmu itu.

"_Teme_! Kau mengataiku pendek, hah!?"

"Aku tidak mengataimu, [Name]-_chan_! Tapi, memang kenyataannya begitu 'kan!?" Seru temanmu lagi sambil men-_dribble_ bola, lalu men-_dunk _ nya dengan keras.

Dan perempatan pun langsung muncul di atas kepalamu.

'..._kurang ajar, kalau mau ngatain pendek, ya bilang aja...!'_ Umpatmu dalam hati.

_PRIIT!_

Suara dari tiupan pluit tersebut menandakan selesainya latihan basket putri hari ini. Kau menghela nafas keras melihat hasil pertandingan barusan. Ya, meskipun tim-mu menang, tapi kau tetap saja tidak puas karena sebagian besar skor yang terpampang disana bukan dicetak olehmu. Dan itu cukup membuatmu kesal.

"[Name]-_chan_!" Panggil salah seorang temanmu sambil berlari-lari kecil. Kau yang tadinya sedang minum pun mengalihkan perhatianmu padanya.

"_Nani_?" Tanyamu singkat.

"Itu.. Murasakibara-san.. mencarimu."

Kau terbelalak, "hah? Murasakibara-san? Maksudmu.. Atsushi-_nii_?"

Temanmu mengangguk, "iya."

Kau pun segera membereskan segala barang milikmu lalu bergegas menghampiri kakak kembarmu tanpa berpamitan dengan teman-temanmu terlebih dahulu. Dan, kau pun melihat sesosok pemuda tinggi bersurai ungu yang dengan wajah malasnya sedang mengunyah _snack_ di mulutnya.

"Ara ara~ [Name]-_chin_ lama sekali..." Ucap kakakmu malas, kau tidak merespon. Kau hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat teman-temanmu yang kini sedang menatap horror Murasakibara.

"Hei, lihat.. anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu kakaknya [Name], ya?" Ucap salah satu temanmu.

"Sepertinya iya, nama marga mereka sama." Sahut yang satunya.

"Pantas saja [Name] hebat bermain basket."

"Tapi, Murasakibara-san 'kan sangat tinggi.. kenapa [Name]-_san_ bisa sependek 'itu'?"

Dan kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan oleh temanmu langsung memunculkan perempatan di kepalamu.

"[Name]-_chin_..? Kau tampak kesal~?" Tanya Murasakibara saat melihat ekspresimu yang.. ekhem—cukup menyengerikan.

"Jelas saja.. mereka selalu mengolok-olokku soal tinggi badan."

"Oh, ya? [Name]-_chin_ memang pendek sih~" Murasakibara pun segera meninggalkan _gym_ tersebut diikuti denganmu yang sedang mengomel-omel padanya.

"Tapi..." Murasakibara sepertinya akan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"[Name]-_chin_ itu mungil dan manis. Sangat menggemaskan, aku suka~"

Dan satu kalimat dari Murasakibara sanggup membuat jantungmu berdegup kencang, semburat merah pun langsung menghiasi pipimu.

"Atsushi-_nii_! Kau bicara apa—"

"Aku hanya bicara kenyataan, [Name]-_chin_." Kini, Murasakibara sedang mengangkat tubuhmu lalu menggendongmu. Ya bisa dibilang _piggyback_. Dan itu membuatmu terkejut, karena tidak biasanya Murasakibara mau menggendongmu.

"Atsushi-_nii_! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini!?" Serumu sambil memukul-mukul pelan punggung besar milik sang kakak.

Murasakibara sedikit meringis, "aww~ jangan dipukul, [Name]-_chin_." Ujarnya sambil terus berjalan keluar dari wilayah SMP Teikou.

Kau hanya bisa menghela nafas berat melihat tingkah kakak kembarmu yang agak kekanak-kanakan. Ia tidak segan untuk mengungkapkan obsesinya terhadap apapun itu, termasuk dirimu. Jika ia menyukai sesuatu, maka ia akan langsung mengatakannya. Begitu juga sebaliknya jika ia membenci sesuatu. Maka ia akan mengatakan : _"Aku akan menghancurkanmu."_ Dan kalimat itu sanggup membuat bulu kudukmu merinding seketika.

Tapi, biar bagaimana pun juga, kau sangat menyayangi kakakmu. Meskipun Murasakibara tergolong aneh, menyebalkan, dan malas, ia tetaplah kakakmu satu-satunya. Kau tersenyum simpul saat memikirkan hal itu, tanpa sadar, kau memeluk Murasakibara dari belakang.

"Ara..? [Name]-_chin_? Kenapa memelukku...?" Tanya Murasakibara heran—masih dengan nada malas.

Kau yang masih tersenyum pun menggeleng pelan, "tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya senang, memiliki _aniki_ sepertimu, Atsushi-_nii._" Jawabmu santai.

"Begitukah..? Aku juga senang punya _futago imouto_ seperti [Name]-_chin_~ kau sangat menggemaskan~"

Kau yang mendengar ucapan Murasakibara hanya bisa tertawa kecil lalu memukul punggungnya pelan. "Hei, bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu tanpa malu sedikitpun?" Tanyamu.

"Heee~? Malu untuk apa, [Name]_-chin_? Kau itu 'kan adikku~" Ujar Murasakibara malas.

"Hahahaha, _nandemonai yo, aniki. Wasurete._" Balasmu.

Murasakibara hanya menggindikan bahunya cuek saat mendengar ucapanmu. Ya, meskipun kalian memiliki postur tubuh dan tinggi badan yang sangat berbeda, tapi tetap saja ia adalah kakakmu. Banyak kesamaan dan hal menyenangkan yang terdapat pada dirinya, juga pada dirimu.

_**Back to Present.**_

Kau tersenyum simpul saat mengingat kenangan masa-masa SMP mu bersama sang kakak dulu. Yap, sekarang kau sudah duduk di bangku SMA. Karena kau tidak ingin berpisah dengan kakakmu, akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Murasakibara, SMA Yosen di Akita. Kau menatap keluar jendela sambil mengunyah sebuah permen karet. Namun, tak lama kemudian, sebuah tepukan pelan tepat di bahu mungil.

"_Nande, _Atsushi-_nii_?" Tanyamu saat menyadari siapa yang kini sedang berada di belakangmu.

"[Name]-_chin,_ ayo kita ke kantin. Temani aku makan~" Ujar Murasakibara sambil menatapmu malas. Kau terkekeh pelan melihat sikap Murasakibara.

"Baiklah, tapi biarkan aku membereskan barang-barangku dulu." Kau hendak memasukkan beberapa bukumu ke dalam tas, sebelum Murasakibara menangkatmu seperti karung begitu saja.

"Hei! Atsushi-_nii_! Turunkan aku! Kenapa kau menggendongku seperti ini!?" Teriakmu saat kau menyadari seluruh isi kelas menujukan pandangan mereka pada kalian berdua. Rasanya sangat memalukan bagimu.

"Habisnya [Name]-_chin_ lama sih, aku 'kan sudah lapar."

"Aku tahu, tapi setidaknya turunkan aku dulu, Atsushi-_nii_!"

"Tidak mauuu~"

"ATSUSHI-_NII_!"

**To Be Continued.**

_**A/N : hai readers! Author balik lagi buat ngelanjutin ff ini! XD maaf ya kalo ff nya slow update. Sesuai janji, chapter ini Murasakibara! :v dan chapter depan di antara Kagami atau Himuro~ silakan pilih, readers mau yg mana duluan :3 arigattou! ^^**_


End file.
